Under Amber Skies
by Chut Up Bushes
Summary: Alice Mackenzie struggles with her life and many tragedies in it. Until some British guy named Scott wanders along. Complete! Please read and comment!
1. Chapter 1

"WHERE WILL BE THE SUN?"

LITTLE ALICE

FADE IN:

(The camera swings around to look at trees, the sky, then finally settles down on a

barn. The camera creeps into the barn, and as it looks around, all that we hear is a

little girl's voice. This girl's name is Alice)

ALICE

Come on, now, don't bloat out at me like that! I gotta put

this dang thing on or I'm not gonna ride ya!

(Now we see the girl, blond and about ten, in a stall, struggling to tie a girth on a

horse much larger than her. He nudges her)

ALICE

Pluto! You are five years old! Learn some manners!

(Waves her finger at him, then opens the stall door and grabs his reins. We know see

her leading him out of the barn. She's about to put her foot in the stirrup and lift

herself up on him when Pluto, the horse, lifts his head and let's out a deafening neigh. He rears up, knocking Alice to the ground. Alice scurries to the corner,

frightened. The horse rears up again, but this time takes off as he lands)

ALICE

Pluto! Come back!

(Alice runs after him as he darts through the field. This is when we start hearing

shouts and shots. They become louder as Pluto runs towards the woods. Then we see

Alice run up beside him)

ALICE

Pl-

(Suddenly, we hear this):

ANGRY MALE VOICE

Empty your pockets!

ALICE'S FATHER

I don't have any money!

ANGRY MALE VOICE

Empty your fuckin' pockets!

(Now we see Alice peering through the bushes at what's going on. Her horse sighs

next to her. We see a man holding a gun to another man's head, Alice's father. There are two other men going through his jacket pockets. Alice's eyes widen as she

realizes who the victim is)

ALICE

Daddy!

(All the men turn towards the sound. Alice screams)

ALICE'S FATHER

Alice, run!

(Alice grabs hold of Pluto mane and lifts herself up onto him, giving him a huge

kick)

ALICE

Pluto, go!

(The horse takes off across the field as Alice clings onto his neck. She keeps

riding until she gets to her house. Without the horse fully stopping, Alice leaps

off his back and dashes into the house)

ALICE

Mama! Mama!

(Alice runs into the living room, where her mother is sitting on the sofa, watching

T.V. She leaps up at her daughter's voice)

MELISSA

What? What is it?

ALICE

It's Daddy! People are hurting him!

(Alice's mother starts running to the door)

ALICE

They're in the woods!

MELISSA

Derek! Derek,answer me!

(Turns to Alice)

Honey, go inside right now and call the police. Tell them

what you saw. Derek!

ALICE'S FATHER

(Faintly)

Melissa!

(We hear three shots sound. Alice, stopping at the sound of the shots, opens her eyes

wide)

ALICE

DADDY!

(Scene opens on an ambulance. A cart with a body bag is being lifted into it. The

camera goes to a police officer walking to Melissa, Alice's mother)

POLICE OFFICER

Ms. Mackenzie, can I have a word with you?

MELISSA

(Shakily)

Um, yes, just a minute.

(Leans down to Alice)

Alice, honey, why don't you go put Pluto away and make sure

he's all brushed.

(Hugs Alice)

Go on.

ALICE

(Looks at her mom doubtfully)

(Whispering)

Okay, mama.

(She walks off)

MELISSA

What happened out there?

POLICE OFFICER

Ms. Mackenzie, why was your husband in the woods?

MELISSA

Are you saying this is his fault?

POLICE OFFICER

Just answer the question.

MELISSA

He was building a tree house for my daughter. He wanted to

surprise her. But... why would anyone want to hurt him?

POLICE OFFICER

Are you aware that there is the state prison a quarter of a

mile from here?

MELISSA

Yes, I know that!

POLICE OFFICER

Three convicts escaped last month. They were on trial for

murder. We think it must have been them. Your husband just

was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

MELISSA

Di- did you catch them?

POLICE OFFICER

They ran away before we could.

MELISSA

Did you even try!?

POLICE OFFICER

We have other issues, ma'am.

MELISSA

Other issues!? How am I supposed to explain to my ten-year-

old that the people who murdered her daddy are on the

loose? How am I supposed to feel safe?

POLICE OFFICER

I assure you ma'am, they're not of any harm...

MELISSA

They just killed my husband!

POLICE OFFICER

(Aggravated)

They're not of any harm to you or your daughter, as long as

you stay away from the woods! Their sole purpose was not to

kill Derek! He was unlucky and stupid to be alone in the

woods with a prison so close by!

MELISSA

Get out! Walk away and don't even think of looking back.

You're lucky it's against the law to assault a police

officer, because you would be pretty fucked up if you

weren't!

(Police officer takes a step forward, and opens his mouth to say something)

MELISSA

GET OUT!

(Police officer gives her an angry look then finally turns and signals everyone to

get out. Melissa puts her face in her hands)

(Alice is running towards the barn, where Pluto is galloping circles)

ALICE

Whoa, whoa, boy.

(Pluto slows down a little, then comes to a halt in front of Alice. He nudges her)

ALICE

(Throwing her arms around his neck and crying

into him)

Pluto, never leave me!

(The horse shakes his head up and down)


	2. Chapter 2

TWENTY-YEAR-OLD ALICE

(Alice is sitting on a bed and she looks up at a picture on the wall. It's of her

father standing next to her and her horse, Pluto. We hear the door opening and Alice looks up to see her roommate, Holli)

HOLLI

Ooh, me have date!

(Drops her bag and go into the bathroom,

applying eye shadow and mascara)

ALICE

(Sarcastically)

Didn't see that coming.

(Rolls her eyes)

HOLLI

His name is Mac.

ALICE

So it's a guy this time?

HOLLI

There happens to be a lack of lesbian or bisexual females

on this campus.

ALICE

Right.

(Looks down at her magazine)

HOLLI

Oh, but he's extremely cute.

ALICE

For some reason, Mac makes me think of a Big Mac, and I

find it slightly unattractive.

HOLLI

Oh, but he's not big at all.

(Turns and smiles at Alice)

Well, his biceps are.

ALICE

So, you're not going to be here again?

HOLLI

I'm afraid so. You'll be missing my wonderful company.

Sorry that you're gonna be alone again.

ALICE

That's okay. I'll find something to do.

(Scene goes to a dim place. There's about a dozen people milling around, talking.

Loud rock music is playing in the background as we see someone, just their mouth, downing a small pill with a bottle of beer. The camera moves up to show that it's

Alice. She laughs)

SOME GUY

Dude, today, some scrawny little freckled kid comes up to

me and like's, 'I hear you go some weed or something, can I

try some?' And I'm like, are you shittin' me, here? People these days, I mean, they think they can just come up to people and get somethin'. They think they don't have to

earn nothin' to get there.

(The guy takes a needle from someone, then injects it into his arm. He presents it to

Alice)

ALICE

(Shakes her head)

I dunno..."

SOME GUY

Come on, Al. All's you been takin' is that damn ecstasy.

Don't you think it time for the next step up?

ALICE

(After some hesitation, smiles and accepts the

needle)

Do I...

SOME GUY

Find a vein and just stick it in there. Make sure you tap

it or there's bubbles in your blood.

(Alice winces, then taps the needle. She takes a breath, then closes her eyes and

sticks it into her arm)


	3. Chapter 3

LITTLE ALICE AGAIN

(Alice is sitting on the couch, staring at the television. Melissa comes to sit next

to her)

MELISSA

Alice, honey...

ALICE

(Not taking her eyes from the television)

Yes, mommy?

MELISSA

I'm going to need to talk to you, so can you turn that off?

ALICE

But...

(Melissa gives her "the look." Alice picks up the remote and turns it off, then turns

to look at her mother)

MELISSA

We're going through a really tough time right now, and I'm

afraid we don't have a lot of money left.

ALICE

But, isn't there Daddy's life insurance?

MELISSA

Honey, Daddy didn't have life insurance. He didn't think

he needed it.

ALICE

But what are we gonna do!?

MELISSA

That's what I wanted to talk to you about.

(Takes deep breath)

We're going to have to sell the house and move somewhere

less expensive.

ALICE

What!? Mommy, no! This is our home! Where are we gonna keep

Pluto?

MELISSA

See, that's the thing.

(Reaches out to Alice and puts her hand on her

shoulder)

We're going to have to sell him.

ALICE

No! Mommy, you can't! You can't! We have to keep him, we

have to! Mommy, I can't let Pluto go!

MELISSA

Alice, you know that if I didn't have to, I wouldn't do

this. I know how much you love him. But right now, we

need the money, and we just can't afford to keep him. And I already found a really nice family to keep him. They have a thirty acre yard and a big barn and other horses and the

whole bit! He's going to be so happy!

ALICE

No he's not, not without me!

(Alice leaps up and runs out the door and into the barn. She rushes into Pluto's

stall and throws her arms around him)

ALICE

Pluto, you can't go. I'll miss you so much! Pluto!

Scene goes to truck pulling up outside the house. A father and a boy jump out. Melissa has her arm around a grumpy looking Alice)

FATHER

Hi, I'm Patrick Arthur, and this is my son, Jake. We're

here to see that horse of yours that ya got for sale.

MELISSA

Yeah, he's over here. Just follow me.

BOY

(To Alice)

I can't wait to see him. I hope he'll get along just fine

with my other horses.

ALICE

If you already have other horses, why do you need another

one? Pluto is mine.

BOY

Not as soon as my dad gives your ma the money. Then your

horse is all mine. And don't you think I'll be callin' him

Pluto.

ALICE

THAT'S HIS NAME! HIS NAME IS PLUTO!

MELISSA

(Looks over)

(Warning)

Alice...

(Pluto is hooked to the cross ties. He snorts in a greeting to them. The father bends

down and inspects his legs, then the rest of him)

ALICE

(Whispering)

Please find something wrong, please find something wrong.

FATHER

(Rising to look at Melissa)

He's perfect. Here's the check

(Hooks a lead onto the horses halter and starts

to lead him away)

ALICE

So, that's it!? You're just going to take him, just like

that!?

FATHER

It's called a sale, little girl.

(Continues to lead the horse away)

ALICE

(Chasing after him)

No, you can't! You can't take him!

BOY

We sure can. We're the ones who paid for him.

ALICE

(Runs to the trailer)

Pluto!

MELISSA

Alice...

(Attempts to grab her, but she slips from her

hands

As the father tries to lead Pluto into the trailer, the horse rears and dashes back to Alice. She hugs him)

FATHER

Oh, come on! I don't got time for this!

(Takes the lead rope and rips Pluto away from

Alice, this time successfully loading him into

the trailer before Alice could stop him)

(The truck turns on and starts to drive away)

ALICE

No! Pluto!

(Starts chasing after the truck, but her mother

grabs her)

Pluto!

(Struggles)

MELISSA

Alice, Alice...


	4. Chapter 4

ADULT ALICE, AT THE BAR, NIGHT

(Adult Alice is sitting at the bar)

HOLLI

Alice, Alice...

ALICE

Huh?

HOLLI

You were off in your little Wonderland again.

ALICE

(Sarcastically)

Ha ha.

HOLLI

Hey, I'm going to go dance. Wanna come?

ALICE

I'd prefer a martini.

HOLLI

Fine.

(Leaps up from her chair and dashes across to

the dance floor

BARTENDER

You said you'd want a martini?

(Holding one out to her)

ALICE

Oh, thanks, but that was just to get her off my back. Holli

can be a bit much sometimes.

BARTENDER

Tell me about it.

ALICE

What?

BARTENDER

Nothing.

ALICE

Oh, no, you are not going to get away with it! What do you

know about her?

BARTENDER

Nothing... I've just, seen her before. You guys are regular

visitors here.

ALICE

Mmm hmm...

BARTENDER

It was college! I was stressed and needed a pick-me-up.

So...

ALICE

Okay, you know what, that's all I needed to hear!

(This is when we suddenly notice a man, Scott, yelling at the guitarist)

SCOTT

What is wrong with you!? That music is making my head

throb! Do you even know how to play?

(Jumps up onto the stage)

ALICE

(Observing the situation)

What the...

(Hopping down from the bar and pushing through

the crowd)

GUITARIST

Sorry, man, this is the music we're supposed to play. I

didn't write it!

SCOTT

(Poking his finger at his face)

Well, then, who did?

GUITARIST

If I told you, you would hurt them, wouldn't you?

SCOTT

It's more than likely...

ALICE

(Jumps up onto the stage)

Hi.

GUITARIST

Uh, lady, we're in the middle of something here...

ALICE

(Sarcastically)

And I didn't notice that?

SCOTT

(Still facing the guitarist, but speaking to

Alice)

Listen, you better get your ass off this stage...

(Turns to Alice, then stares at her)

ALICE

Or you're gonna make it get off?

SCOTT

(Nods slowly)

ALICE

(Nods also, but sarcastically)

Right.

(Turns to guitarist)

You, you are fine.

(Turns to Scott)

See, you have to stop complaining because it was your

choice to come here in the first place. If you don't like

the music, leave.

GUITARIST

You heard her, asshole. Leave.

SCOTT

(Turns to guitarist, then punches him in the

face. Guitarist falls to the stage floor)

ALICE

(Looking down at guitarist, then at Scott)

You chicken shit!

(Punches Scott in the face)

SCOTT

(Clutching his jaw)

What the hell!?

HOLLI

(Comes up on stage and grabs Alice)

Alice, what do you think you're doing!?

HOLLI

(Takes her down from the stage and walks her

through the crowd)

You can't just punch someone in a bar! There're a bunch of

fat, smelly guys in bars that really get into these fights.

They could've killed you.

ALICE

(Walking out of the bar with Holli)

Come on, Holli! That guy was being a jerk! How often do I

get to punch someone?

HOLLI

Yeah, see that's the thing. Not very often, because you're

not supposed to! Alice, come on, you're drunk. I'm taking

you home.

ALICE

Holli! I'm not drunk! I had ONE beer.

HOLLI

What about that martini?

ALICE

Oh, I didn't have it! That was just to get you off my back.

HOLLI

(Rolls her eyes and climbs into car)

Let's just go.

ALICE

(Climbs into passenger seat)

(Mockingly)

Let's just go. I'm no fun, I can't even let my best friend

have a little fun because I'm ssssssooooooooooo boring.

HOLLI

Alice, you're drunk.

ALICE

Shut up.

HOLLI

(Starts up the car)

You need to learn, Alice.

ALICE

(Reaching into pocket)

Shit, I forgot my cell phone!

(Begins to open the car door)

HOLLI

(Grabs Alice's arm)

Alice, you are not going back in there! I'm not going to

let you get hurt.

ALICE

Does it even matter?

HOLLI

(Looks to Alice and scene cuts)

ALICE AT HOME

(Alice walks into her house with Holli following)

HOLLI

(Points to chair)

Sit. Stay.

ALICE

(Sits)

Woof.

HOLLI

(Mockingly)

Good girl.

(Goes into kitchen, we hear the clink of

glasses, then she comes back)

Here, drink this.

(Hands her glass of water)

ALICE

Why should I?

HOLLI

Because I'm two months older than you. Now, drink.

ALICE

(Takes glass of water and drinks some of it)

I'm not drunk.

HOLLI

Wanna have a trial?

ALICE

I'll drink the water, but...

HOLLI

It's not poison!

ALICE

Knowing you, I wouldn't trust that.

(Puts water down on the coffee table)

(Phone rings, and Alice reaches over to get it)

HOLLI

That's okay, I'll get it.

ALICE

It's my house!

HOLLI

It's my phone.

ALICE

No it isn't.

HOLLI

Yes it is.

(Picks phone up and smiles)

Hello?

(Pauses)

Yes, she is, but I'm afraid she can't speak with you right

now because she's drunk.

ALICE

(Glares at her and attempts to snatch phone away)

HOLLI

Yeah, she is.

(Pauses)

Mmm hmm, okay, I'll be sure to tell her. Buh bye.

(Hangs up phone)

ALICE

Who was that?

HOLLI

Your boss. He's firing you.

ALICE

What!?

HOLLI

I'm just kidding.

(Wacks Alice on the knee)

It was some guy from the bar who found your cell phone. He

says he'll meet you there tomorrow night to get it.

ALICE

What's his name?

HOLLI

Mmm... Sid, no, Scott. Right. It's Scott. You're supposed

to meet him on the steps.

HOLLI

(Slings her purse over her shoulder to leave)

Hey, do you think I should stay with you tonight in case

you do one of those drunken things like vomit while you're

sleeping and choke on it?

ALICE

I'm not drunk. Go home.

HOLLI

Fine. But if you're dead in the morning you'll have wished

I would've stayed.

ALICE

(Looks down at her feet)

HOLLI

Oh, sorry. I- I didn't mean it like that.

ALICE

(Fake smiles)

What are you talkin' about?

(Friendly)

Getcha ass outta here.

HOLLI

(Smiles as Alice closes the door)

ALICE

(Walks back in and sits on the couch, rubbing

her forehead. Scene cuts)


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE-YEAR-OLD ALICE, SCHOOL

(Out at recess, Alice and Holli (aged 5) are holding on to each other as a little boy

sits in front of them)

LITTLE BOY

And then, the man went up to the wolf because he thought it

was hurt, and when he got closer, the wolf did this:

(Claws the air with his hands and makes a

growling sound as Alice and Holli shriek)

TEACHER

Come on, everyone! Grab your buddy and come back inside!

(Alice and Holli grab each other's hands and run from the little boy, who's clawing

at them still, then we're back in the classroom)

TEACHER

(Sits down in chair in the front of the room)

Okay, come on. It's share time, and today's topic is jobs.

Jeremy, what do you want to be when you're older?

(Motions to the little boy who clawed at the

girls)

LITTLE BOY

I want to be...

(Glances over at Alice and Holli)

A wolf.

HOLLI

(Screams)

ALICE

(Whimpers)

TEACHER

Well, everyone's different. Holli, what would you like to

be when you grow up?

HOLLI

I already am grown up.

TEACHER

Okay, then what would you like to be?

HOLLI

I want to be a movie star! I can act in a bunch of movies

just like Marilyn Monroe did!

TEACHER

That sounds fun.

HOLLI

Actually, it really isn't. Hollywood is a cut-throat world.

Except they don't actually cut your throats. Because that

would be ew.

TEACHER

Um, okay. Alice, what would you like to be?

(There's silence from Alice)

Alice?

LITTLE BOY

She's Alice in Wonderland!

(Students laugh)

TEACHER

Okay, okay, settle down. Alice? Can you tell us what you

want to be?

ALICE

I want to be a mommy.

LITTLE BOY

That's not a job!

ALICE

Yes it is! It's a big job! Not like your wolf.

LITTLE BOY

I was making a joke, sissy face.

ALICE

Don't call me that.

TEACHER

Jeremy, this is your warning. Alice, I think it's

wonderful that you want to be a mommy. I think it's the

best job anyone can have.

ALICE

I know.


	6. Chapter 6

ALICE AT HOME AGAIN, MORNING

(Alarm clock beeping as Alice reaches over to stop it)

ALICE

(To herself, under the covers)

Two more hours, please...

(Comes out from under the covers)

(There's a man standing above her)

ALICE

(Screams)

What the hell are you doing here!?

(Jumping up in bed)

Who are you!? Wha... wha... oh, you're that guy, that

disturbed guy that I punched at the bar! You... you can't

do anything to me because people care about me around here

and they're gonna notice if I'm dead!

(Leaps out of bed and tackles him to the ground)

SCOTT

(Leaping up and backing away from her)

And you're the girl who punched me.

ALICE

Woman. I'm thirty-five.

SCOTT

Really.

ALICE

No! I'm twenty-five.

SCOTT

You said you were thirty-five.

ALICE

No I didn't.

SCOTT

Okay, anyway... here.

(Holding out something)

ALICE

(Threateningly)

I WILL scream...

SCOTT

It's a cell phone. Uh- your cell phone. I'm Scott...

ALICE

Weren't we supposed to meet at the bar tonight?

SCOTT

I have plans.

ALICE

So, you show up at eight in the morning?

(Grabs cell phone)

SCOTT

Um... it's eleven. I thought you'd be up. I tried calling,

too.

ALICE

You tried calling? How'd you get my number!?

SCOTT

It was in your cell phone.

(Motioning to phone)

ALICE

Oh, stalker. Wait- WHAT time did you say it was?

SCOTT

Eleven.

ALICE

Oh. Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.

SCOTT

And you're swearing because?

ALICE

Because you're still STANDING HERE! GET OUT!

SCOTT

Okay. Nice meeting you.

ALICE

Same to you, asshole.

(Throws book at him while he's walking out)

SCOTT

(As he's leaving)

I'll remember that!

ALICE

(To herself)

I hope so.

(Scene goes to Alice's stepsister, Annabelle, sitting at a small table in a cafe,

drinking out of a mug. She glances nervously at the clock as she jumps at the upbeat

tune of her cell phone)

ANNABELLE

(Worried)

Alice?

ALICE

Uh, sorry, Belle. I kind of overslept. I promise I'll

make it up to you. I'll come down there right now and we

can maybe get lunch instead of breakfast?

ANNABELLE

Alice, please. Don't beat yourself up. Just never do that.

Please.

ALICE

You worry too much. I thought I was supposed to. I'm

older!

ANNABELLE

Yeah, but it doesn't count because you're my stepsister,

which means no blood relation and I'm not really sure WHY

that makes a difference and I'm just babbling again.

ALICE

Babble away. It'll take me a little time to get there,

anyway. Holli just called and wanted me to go to lunch

with her. I have her on the cell phone now. I'll just

have to turn her down.

ANNABELLE

Don't! Holli's awesome. Bring her. I haven't seen her in

a while.

ALICE

I was just thinking maybe I can spend a little time with

you, sister to sister. ALONE.

ANNABELLE

There'll be plenty of time for that another day. I'm in

town for a month, okay?

ALICE

Fine. See you.

ANNABELLE

Air hug.


	7. Chapter 7

ALICE, ANNABELLE, HOLLI AT RESTAURANT, AFTERNOON

(Beeps of car horns as Alice sighs and sinks into the driver's seat, looking out the window at people dashing around with umbrellas as a bird suddenly hits the car window and falls to the ground, then takes off in flight again. Alice jumps)

ALICE

Aren't seagulls supposed to be around the sea?

HOLLI

(Checking her hair in the car mirror)

Yeah, I'm thinking we should bring that up as a court case,

maybe sue the people who came up with that name.

ALICE

I was more on the lines of starting to call them citygulls,

but whatever.

HOLLI

(Turning to Alice)

I haven't seen Annabelle since high school. Remember how

she used to follow you around wanting to be in your social

group?

ALICE

Um, Holli, that was you.

HOLLI

Well, we should be getting to that place soon.

ALICE

The restaurant?

HOLLI

Yeah. Yeah.

ALICE

Subject changer.

HOLLI

(Pointing out window)

There it is. Pull over, Blonde.

ALICE

(Rolls her eyes)

(Alice and Holli walk into the restaurant as Annabelle is sitting at a booth making

faces at the menu. Alice takes a seat with Annabelle as Holli sits across from them)

ANNABELLE

Ohmigod, Alice! I haven't seen you in so long.

(Hugs Alice)

ALICE

(Looks at her)

I missed you.

HOLLI

Hey, Annabelle. I haven't seen you since... high school.

ANNABELLE

Holli! The one who used to tag along with Alice hoping to

be popular like her?

ALICE

(Smirks)

HOLLI

(With a smile on her face but in between gritted

teeth)

It's nice to see you again.

(Reaches over table to hug her)

It's been too long since...

(Gives Alice a sidelong glance)

Since ever.

(Smiles)

So... Annabelle... how's it going down there in North

Carolina?

ALICE

In Holli language that means: what's your relationship

status? And?

ANNABELLE

And I guess I met this guy...

(Silence)

ALICE

Belle?

ANNABELLE

And his name is Peter and he's really great and has that

smile with one crooked front tooth which I find kind of

sexy in a weird kind of way.

HOLLI

I feel like we're in high school again. Who was that guy

you were falling over then? Um... it was... Jack!

ALICE

(At the same time as Holli says Jack)

Cory.

HOLLI

No. No, no, no. It was Jack. I clearly remember her

saying, "Jack's head is so perfectly shiny and bald. I

just want to rub it."

ALICE

No! It was Cory, the kid who looked like he had shoved

basketballs up his sleeves. His biceps were monstrous.

ANNABELLE

It was Chris, the really puny skinny kid. But he had an

extremely attractive sense of humor and a really big

house. And a horse a think. And maybe a pool... you two

have horrible memory's.

HOLLI

Easy for you to say, they're yours! And besides, you're

younger.

ALICE

(Peering at menu, mumbles)

I was close.

(Suddenly Holli and Annabelle burst into a crazy fit of laughter as Alice joins

them. They're stopped abruptly by the a grouchy old waitress)

WAITRESS

What do you want?

ANNABELLE

(Makes a face)

I'll have the Chicken Pasta dinner.

WAITRESS

(Sighs and scribbles it down on her notepad,

then stares at Alice)

You?

ALICE

I would LIKE the fajitas, please. Don't make them too

spicy.

HOLLI

Um... I'll just have a salad.

ALICE

Holli, what's wrong with you? You said you were starving

earlier!

HOLLI

I just want a salad, okay, Alice? Lay off.

ALICE

She'll have a hamburger and fries.

WAITRESS

(Scribbles it down and walks away quickly)

HOLLI

God, Alice, can't you mind your own business?

ANNABELLE

So... remember Anthony?

HOLLI

(Mumbles)

Subject changer.

(Scene cuts to the waitress putting the hamburger and fries in front of Annabelle,

the Chicken Pasta dinner in front of Alice, and the fajitas in front of Holli)

WAITRESS

(Exasperated)

Does everything look okay?

ALICE

They're-

ANNABELLE

(Elbows Alice)

It looks great. Thanks.

(Waitress walks away and Holli, Annabelle, and Alice swap dishes)

ALICE

(Waving the steam off)

She's not too worthy of a five dollar tip.

(Takes a fajita and bites into it)

(They suddenly look to Holli, who's hungrily eating her fries and burger)

ANNABELLE

Guess you're pretty glad you didn't just get that salad,

huh?

HOLLI

I realized I was very hungry.

ALICE

So... more about this guy? How'd you meet him?

ANNABELLE

I was standing outside a coffee shop, reading a newspaper-

HOLLI

Who the hell does that?

ANNABELLE

(Shooting Holli an annoyed look)

I was reading a newspaper and this guy comes to untie his

dog from the pole I was leaning against.

ALICE

And then the dog started running in circles and wrapped the

leash around you two, pulling you together and it was love

at first sight.

ANNABELLE

ACTUALLY... he couldn't untie the knot he had made and he

had to ask me for help... and a date, I guess.

HOLLI

That's so not Hollywood.

ANNABELLE

Neither is you finishing that!

(Motions to Holli's nearly empty plate)

Guess you really were hungry.

HOLLI

Yep. Um, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, okay?

(Rises from booth and walks away)

ANNABELLE

So, then we went to the park- with his dog, of course...

ALICE

Okay, that's lovely, but I just realized I really have to

pee so I'll be right back.

ALICE

Okay, that's lovely, but I just realized I really have to

pee so I'll be right back.

ANNABELLE

Do you HAVE to do that every time I'm eating?

ALICE

(Smiles tauntingly as she gets up from the booth)

(Scene cuts to Alice walking in bathroom. She pushes open a stall door and is about

to go in when we hear a sound as if someone is throwing up)

ALICE

Holli?

HOLLI

Um, I'm fine. I just got a little sick.

(Comes out from stall, her eyes darting around)

I guess that food didn't agree with me.

ALICE

Holli, are you sure? That's it?

ALICE

Holli, you don't look sick at all.

(Walking up to Holli)

No, you do look sick. You look pale all the time and

you're so bony. And you never eat anything anymore. Other

than that, I haven't seen you eat a full meal in a while!

Holli, what's going on?

HOLLI

Yes!

ALICE

Holli, you don't look sick at all.

(Walking up to Holli)

No, you do look sick. You look pale all the time and

you're so bony. And you never eat anything anymore. Other

than that, I haven't seen you eat a full meal in a while!

Holli, what's going on?

HOLLI

Nothing, Alice! Goddammit, why do you always have to

question me on everything!?

ALICE

Holli fucking Mayes, you tell me the truth!

(Leans towards her and says in a harsh,

whispering tone)

Are you bulimic?

HOLLI

(Turns to stare harshly at Alice)

Why do you care?

ALICE

Holli! You're my best friend! We've been friends for

thirty years! How can I not care? Tell me what's going

on!

HOLLI

Okay, okay! I'm bulimic, okay!?

(Grabs her hair and starts crying, then sinks to

the floor)

And anorexic and whatever else crap there is because I

can't stand it! I can't stand not being beautiful and thin

and getting tons of dates and I can't stand being me!

ALICE

(Sinks to floor, also, and hugs Holli)

Holli, please! Stop lying to yourself! You know you're

pretty, okay? You're not fat! Just stop doing it!

HOLLI

I can't! I can't, Alice! I just... I don't know what to

do anymore!

(Starts sobbing into Alice)

ALICE

(Rubbing Holli's back)

It's okay. It's okay, we're going to get you some help.

It's okay.


	8. Chapter 8

ALICE AND HOLLI, LATER

(Scene opens on someone's hand pounding the car)

ALICE

(Rubbing her head and shooting Holli a look of

disappointment)

Get in the car, Holli.

HOLLI

(Timid, backing away)

No, I don't want to.

ALICE

(Screaming)

HOLLI!

HOLLI

(Climbs into the passenger seat in silence)

ALICE

(Glances at Holli, then starts up the car in

silence and drives out of the parking lot)

HOLLI

It's not that big-

ALICE

Oh god, oh god. Why are you doing this to me!? Holli,

what have I ever done to... to make you do this? What!?

Tell me why you're doing this!

HOLLI

Alice, do you want to why? WHY? Because you're my best

friend. And you're beautiful and smart and guys are always

hitting on you and I get nothing. I'm just the loser best

friend who gets nothing.

ALICE

No! Holli, stop! Stop insulting yourself because that's

why you're stressed. That's why you're not getting any

dates. Because guys can sense that you're self consious.

Holli, you're pretty and beautiful and YOU'RE the one who

got all A's in high school, okay?

HOLLI

And you think that's going to make me stop? You can't help

me, Alice, and you know it!

ALICE

You're right, Holli, I can't. But you're my best friend

and I'm not going to let you waste away.

(Stops the car)

Get out.

HOLLI

(Looks down at her feet, then at Alice)

The Recovery Center?

ALICE

Please, Holli. Get out of the car.

HOLLI

(Opens car door and gets out)

ALICE

(Slams her door and walks to the center's

entrance)

Holli.

HOLLI

(Still standing by the car)

I don't want to go in. I don't want to get better. I feel

better when I do this!

ALICE

(Turns her back to Holli and walks into the

center)

HOLLI

Um... Alice? Alice!

(Sighs and enters the center)

ALICE

(Meets her in the hallway)

I knew you'd come.

(Both of them walk in silence to the desk)

(Shakily)

Hi, do you have any openings here?

SECRETARY

Yes, ma'am, I have two openings. Would you like me to give

you some information.

ALICE

Yes. Holli, here

(Motions to Holli)

would like to know more.

SECRETARY

Uh, okay. Well, Holli, what we have available is a session

of classes, every day from five to eight where we'll work

on... your... problem. Are you interested in filling out

an application?

HOLLI

(Both the secretary and Alice look to her

expectantly)

(Whispers)

Yes, I would.


	9. Chapter 9

SCOTT AND JAKE AT BAR, NIGHT

TWO WEEKS LATER…

(We see someone setting a drink down on the table)

SCOTT

She's quite unique, really. I've never met a girl like her

before.

JAKE

And this came from?

SCOTT

Well, I was thinking...

JAKE

Praise the lord.

SCOTT

See, I was thinking of how my cell phone was going off in

my pocket but I didn't want to answer it because it's my

mum and then I thought of how I found that cell phone last

night and it belonged to that Alice who punched me last

night.

JAKE

I wasn't asking for that kind of explanation.

SCOTT

Oh, shut up, Jake.

JAKE

Fine, fine, you British monster.

SCOTT

Don't insult my heritage, Jake.

JAKE

Why's that?

SCOTT

Because I can come right back at you, you Wonderbread.

(Rises from his seat and starts walking off.

JAKE

(Throws his hands up in the air)

Oh, come on! That is low. Low.

SCOTT

Like your height? America seems to be not properly

proportioned. There's too many short people who are

pudgy.

JAKE

Well, there are plenty of people who are short and thin.

SCOTT

And you, my friend,

(Scoffs)

are not one of them.

JAKE

(Gets up also)

Now you're just being unjust. So, what about this girl?

SCOTT

I think America has a MULTIPLE PERSONALITY problem, too.

JAKE

A man can only...

SCOTT

Coming from you, I'm not sure I'm gonna want to hear the

rest of that sentence.

(Takes a sip from his drink and stares off in

the distance)

JAKE

Scott? The girl...

SCOTT

Oh, right. Alice. There's... something I just can't

figure out about her. It's like...

JAKE

A weird sensation in...

SCOTT

Jake, I'm sorry, but I can't have this kind of discussion

with you.

JAKE

Yeah, I guess. It gets me kind of...

SCOTT

My god, Jake, why don't you just screw some girl before you

explode?

JAKE

Guess that's a good idea. I wouldn't want to get so

desperate that I'd...

SCOTT

What did I say about finishing those sentences!?

JAKE

Oh, right. I'll be going, then.

(Walks off and starts flirting with some girl,

who gives him a look of disgust and shove him)

SCOTT

(Scoffs and sips his drink, then hears a clash

of glass)

(To himself)

Oh, what's this?

ALICE

You are dead!

(Pulls someone down to the ground)

JAKE

(Right to his ear)

Yeah, she's pretty interesting.

SCOTT

Uh, I think I'm going to take a walk.

(Sets down glass)

JAKE

Sounds good, bud, but I think I'll stay and watch.

SCOTT

(Pushes open the door and steps out onto the

sidewalk, sticking his hands in his jacket

pockets. Starts whistling)

(Out of nowhere, a small black car comes racing down the street, well over the speed

limit)

SCOTT

What!?

(Starts running after the car, which peels

around the corner)

(Scott then hears the screeching of tires and a

loud thump)

Oh my god.

(Runs faster around the corner and sees

something lying in front of the car. The car

suddenly takes off and runs over what's lying on

the ground)

Hey! Stop! I saw your license plate! Stay there!

(Runs to the thing lying on the ground, a person)

Oh god.

(Pulls out his cell phone and calls 911 while

the black car just sits ahead)


	10. Chapter 10

ALICE AND HOLLI AT BAR, NIGHT

HOLLI

Scott's looking at you again.

ALICE

Uh.

HOLLI

Uh? Alice, he's hot and British. What more can you ask

for?

ALICE

(Fake cheerily)

Okay, let's double date. You can have his friend, Jake.

HOLLI

Ew.

ALICE

Got you at your own game, honey.

HOLLI

Shut up.

ALICE

Now that's impossible.

HOLLI

Did you just insult yourself?

ALICE

Oops.

HOLLI

Man, that guy has focus. How can he stare at one thing for

so long?

ALICE

Unlike, you, Holli, he doesn't have Attention Deficit

Disorder.

HOLLI

I do not!

ALICE

Right. You know, sometimes I wonder about guys. I mean,

they can be complete jerks, like Scott, and some can be

really nice like, well, I can't think of anyone right now,

but...

(Stops in mid-sentence as she turns and realizes

that Holli isn't there)

Holli!

(Looks over crowd)

What a weirdo. To think that I blew off my plans with

Annabelle to hang out with HER.

(Goes into bathroom)

Hello, Holli?

(Hears a gagging and her eyes widen)

HOLLI!!

(Bangs against the closed stall door)

Holli, open the door!

(Yanks Holli up from the ground and pulls her

out of the stall)

I thought you said you were doing great! Don't do this

again! There's a reason why you're going to that center!

(The door suddenly caves in and Alice falls into Holli)

Holli, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?

(Yanks Holli up from the ground and pulls her

out of the stall)

I thought you said you were doing great! Don't do this

again! There's a reason why you're going to that center!

HOLLI

Yeah, Alice, there is! At the center, we WORK on it. It's

a step by step process! You can't expect me to be over it

in two weeks!

ALICE

Well, your first step can be NOT BARFING AFTER EVERY

MEAL!

HOLLI

Alice! Do you hear yourself!? No wonder I'm doing this!

ALICE

Oh, so you're blaming me now!? What the fuck did I do!?

HOLLI

You're always down my throat, Alice! I have all this

pressure because my best friend wants me to be perfect.

ALICE

That's not it!

HOLLI

Yes it is, Alice, this is all your fault!

ALICE

Like what happened to me isn't your fault.

HOLLI

Alice, what are you talking about?

ALICE

It was college when you were my roommate that I started

hanging out with THEM. Every night, it was, "Oh, sorry,

Alice, I have a date, bla bla bla."

HOLLI

Alice, you chose to hang out with them! You chose to take

drugs!

ALICE

Just like you're choosing to throw your guts up after

eating.

HOLLI

Oh, that's it!

(Slaps Alice)

ALICE

(Eyes widen as she puts her hand to her face)

Oh...

(Yanks Holli's hair)

HOLLI

(Shoves Alice out the bathroom door)

ALICE

(Lands against a table and tips the wine glasses

over, breaking them as the crowd goes silent.

Holli stands over her and smiles. Alice leaps

up from the ground with a cry and yanks Holli's

hair violently, pulling her to the ground)

(Okay, this is where the catfight is. It's not like I can give a play by play of it,

but basically, there's hair pulling, slapping, and shoving)

HOLLI

(Lands on the floor when Alice slaps then pushes

her)

(The manager starts stalking towards them and Alice and Holli give each other a look

of anger)

(We see the outside of the bar as the women are shoved out on the sidewalk. The door

slams)

HOLLI

(Folds her arms in front of her and walks

silently in front of Alice)

ALICE

(Follows farther behind, looking down at the

ground. She looks up at Holli and suddenly

bursts into a fit of laughter)

HOLLI

(Looks back at her with a confused look, but at

the sight of Alice collapsing to the ground in

laughter, she starts laughing also)

ALICE

(Wiping the tears from her eyes from laughing so

hard)

Now that was like a movie!

HOLLI

(Laughing so hard she can only nod)

ALICE

I have a feeling we won't be going there for a while!

(Suddenly, three police cars zoom past them and around the corner, their sirens

blaring. This is followed by an ambulance)

HOLLI

(Looks at Alice and they both get up, running

after them to see what's going on)

(They get around the corner to see a black car and a bunch of police cars surrounding

it. They run up to the sight)

HOLLI

(Slips stealthily past the police officers to

the car. She looks down what the ambulance

workers are leaning over and gasps, putting her

hands over her mouth)

ALICE

Right behind her, but can't see what's going on)Holli- what...

HOLLI

(Turns around to face Alice, tears running down

her face)

Alice, you don't want to see it...

ALICE

Holli, what? What is it?

(Starts pushing past Holli)

HOLLI

Alice, you don't want to see her!!

(Grabs Alice's arm to try to stop her from going

further)

ALICE

(Yanks out from Holli's grip, her eyes widen as

she looks down)

(This is when the camera pans down to see a body

of a young woman- Annabelle)

Belle...

(Alice heads starts bending down, but a police

officer grabs her arm)

OFFICER

You have to stay away. This is a crime scene.

ALICE

(Struggling to escape his grasp)

No! She's my sister!

(Escapes and starts rushing towards Annabelle

again

(Two other officers grab her)

ALICE

NO! ANNABELLE, PLEASE!

(Tears running down her face)

No...

(Falls down)

(Scene pans out from aerial view spinning)


	11. Chapter 11

TRIAL IN COURTROOM

(Scene opens on courtroom doors opening wide as the judge walks through them with two

plaintiffs behind him. He climbs up in his seat while the plaintiffs stand by)

JUDGE

Okay, everyone quiet. This will begin the trial. Lawyers,

will you please share your opening statements?

(Motions to the defendant's lawyer)

DEFENDANT'S LAWYER

Good morning, everyone. There is a motor vehicle accident

every twenty seconds in this country. This, unfortunately,

is one of those circumstances.

My client, here, Mr., Jeremiah Stevens, has been accused of committing a horrid

crime, when really, it was the victim who committed the

crime.

ALICE

(Starts tapping her fingers on the table as she

looks up at the other lawyer with anger)

DEFENDANT'S LAWYER

It was her, Annabelle Tyson, who committed the crime. It

was her who j-walked at twelve a.m.

ALICE

(Grabs her necklace and starts fiddling

nervously with it)

DEFENDANT'S LAWYER

Annabelle is to blame for Jeremiah being persecuted.

ALICE

(Starts tapping her foot vigorously)

DEFENDANT'S LAWYER

Annabelle Tyson would have been the one to be PERSECUTED if

not she was dead because of her flouting the law!

ALICE

(Leaps up from her seat)

SHUT UP!

JUDGE

Mr. Roberts, can you please keep your client under control.

ALICE'S LAWYER

(Nods and motions Alice back into her seat)

JUDGE

(Looking to the defendant's judge)

Sir, you make continue.

DEFENDANT'S LAWYER

Um, that will be it for my opening statement.

JUDGE

Thank you. Mr. Roberts?

ALICE'S LAWYER

I would just like to say that since Mr. Stevens first hit

this young woman, then ran over her once more as he

"accidentally stepped on the gas pedal," he must have been

traveling at a rather rapid speed. The crosswalk is a good

twenty feet from the corner, and if, in fact, Mr. Stevens

HAD been going the speed limit, he would have seen Ms.

Tyson in time to stop his car.

DEFENDANT'S LAWYER

But she was j-walking.

ALICE'S LAWYER

Your client SAYS she was j-walking. How can we trust him?

I beg you, the jury, that you will understand what Mr.

Stevens has done and take into account how it has

devastated young Annabelle Tyson's family. Thank you.

(Sits down)

ALICE

(Sitting with her legs up on the chair against

her, with her hands folded together on top of

her knees. Her head is resting on her hands,

looking down)

ALICE'S LAWYER

(Looks to Alice)

It's okay. We're going to win this.

JUDGE

(Closeup of the judge banging his little hammmer

thing)

Silence! We'll now hear from Mr. Stevens and his lawyer.

DEFENDANT'S LAWYER

I would like to take my client, Mr. Jeremiah Stevens to the

stand.

JEREMIAH

(Rises from his seat and sits down at the stand)

DEFENDANT'S LAWYER

Jeremiah, can you tell me exactly what happened the night

of the accident, starting with when you got into your car?

JEREMIAH

Well, it was kind of late, I realize, but I have a shop

JEREMIAH

down on Cumber Street, and when I had left it earlier, I

had forgotten to lock up. I just remembered when I was

about falling asleep. And you know, sir, that you cannot

leave a shop unlocked in this town.

DEFENDANT'S LAWYER

Yes, this town is known well for its vandalism. Continue.

JEREMIAH

So, I was driving down Sunnydale Rd. on my way and turned

onto Cumber Street. Then, out of nowhere, this woman comes

dartin' across the road in front of my car. She wasn't on the

cross walk and she also didn't have the right of way.

When I hit her, I was so freaked that I just kind of

dropped my foot down, unconsciously, and accidentally ran

over the poor lady. I just wish she had obeyed the traffic

laws.

ALICE

(Mumbles to her lawyer)

She always did.

(Clenches and unclenches her fist)

DEFENDANT'S LAWYER

And you were going the speed limit, which was thirty miles

per hour?

JEREMIAH

Yes I was, sir.

DEFENDANT'S LAWYER

Thank you, Jeremiah, that is all I'd like to hear for now.

JEREMIAH

(Nods and gets up from the stand, sitting back

down)

JUDGE

(To the defendant's lawyer)

Would you like to call anyone else to the stand?

DEFENDANT'S LAWYER

That will be it for now. Thank you, Judge.

JUDGE

(Nods)

Mr. Roberts.

ALICE'S LAWYER

(Rises and straitens his suit)

Thank you, Judge Benson. First I would like to call Scott

Ericson to the stand.

SCOTT

(Rises from his seat and walks down the aisle)

(Quietly, to Alice's lawyer)

May I have a word with your client?

ALICE'S LAWYER

(Narrows his eyes suspiciously at Scott, then

seems to be debating the answer)

Quickly.

SCOTT

(Walks over to where Alice is sitting)

ALICE

(Looks up)

SCOTT

(Puts his hand on hers, but she pulls away)

I'm not letting him get away with this.

(He then turns around and walks back to the

stand, taking a seat)

ALICE'S LAWYER

Okay, Mr. Ericson, are you ready?

SCOTT

(Nods)

ALICE'S LAWYER

Scott, can you start by telling me what happened that

night?

SCOTT

(Clears his throat)

I was walking along the sidewalk when I heard a noise,

like, like a squealing of brakes. I turned to look at the

road next to me and was very surprised to see a small black

car going well over the speed limit. I started chasing it, I

don't really know why, maybe to yell at the driver to

slow down, and then it turned the corner and I heard

something.

(Sighs and looks up at the lawyer as if

finishing his statement)

ALICE'S LAWYER

Something? What exactly did you hear?

SCOTT

(Swallows)

It was, like... a thump.

(Sighs again)

So, I ran around the corner as fast as I could and there

was the black car and then there was something else...

ALICE'S LAWYER

Could you clarify that please?

SCOTT

I... I thought it was a dog at first, but then I knew it

was a person- a young woman. I hardly had time to realize

it before the car-

ALICE'S LAWYER

Ran over her?

SCOTT

(Swallows)

As if she wasn't even there. He was gonna take off, I

could see, but I yelled at him to stop and yelled that I

saw his license plate, so I guess he was afraid that I'd

report him anyway and he waited there in his black car

while I called 911.

ALICE'S LAWYER

Thank you, Mr. Ericson. That's all I'll be asking you.

(Returns to his seat)

DEFENDANT'S LAWYER

(Rises)

Judge, I would like to question Mr. Ericson.

JUDGE

Go ahead.

ALICE

(Sits up straighter, leaning towards her lawyer)

Why?

ALICE'S LAWYER

(Opens his mouth to say something)

DEFENDANT'S LAWYER

(Turning to Alice)

Why? Why? Because-

(Turns back to Scott)

Mr. Scott Ericson never mentioned what he was doing walking

around town at 12 a.m. What were you doing, Mr. Ericson?

SCOTT

I was just returning from the pub.

DEFENDANT'S LAWYER

The pub? Huh, it seems to me that "pub" translated from

British to American seems to mean "bar." Now, I'm assuming

you drank that night.

SCOTT

No, no I didn't.

DEFENDANT'S LAWYER

Oh,you didn't? Because I spoke to your friend, Mr. Jake

Jensen, the other day and he seemed to think otherwise.

SCOTT

I had ONE glass of wine, that's it.

DEFENDANT'S LAWYER

Oh, really? Because Jake told me that you seemed a

little... oh, what's the word for it?

(Mockingly in a British accent)

Drunk?

SCOTT

No, no. It was Jake who was drunk. He had four glasses of

beer.

DEFENDANT'S LAWYER

So, it's possible that you left the bar drunk, staggering

along the sidewalk and saw a black car, which, in your

altered perception, was speeding. Mr. Stevens says you

were so woozy that he had to dial 911 for you.

SCOTT

THAT'S NOT TRUE!

DEFENDANT'S LAWYER

(Turning to the jury)

Consider it, jurors. A man walking home from a bar at 12

a.m.? TWO witnesses say he was drunk. Who's the guilty

one?

(Turns back to Scott)

That's all. You may sit down.

SCOTT

(Rises aggressively from his seat and stalks

past the lawyer, giving Jeremiah a dirty look on

his way past)

DEFENDANT'S LAWYER

I'd like to call Miss Alice Mackenzie to the stand.

(His voice fades out as the scene does, also)

(A while after, still the courtroom and people are talking. Holli, Scott, and Alice

all sit together as Holli whispers something we can't hear to Alice, her hand on

Alice's shoulder)

JUDGE

(Again with the little hammer thingy)

(Everyone quiets down)

(Clear his throat)

It is now time to hear the jury's deliberations.

(Nods to the jury)

JUROR

(Stands up)

ALICE

(Takes a deep breath, holding tightly on to

Holli's hand. Then, after a small pause, grabs

Scott's hand as well)

(They glance quickly at each other as the camera goes back to the juror)

JUROR

After many hours of arguing and studying the evidence,

hearing the witnesses and their stands, we find the

defendent-

(Quick pan to the look of fear in Alice's eyes)

JUROR

(Deep breath)

Not guilty.

(Silence spreads through the courtroom, nothing can be heard)

ALICE

(Starts sobbing)

HOLLI

(Grabs her in a hug)

(Still silence except for Alice)

SCOTT

NO!

(Stands up)

IT ISN'T RIGHT! HE'S BEEN LYING! HE'S BEEN FUCKING LYING

THIS WHOLE BLOODY TIME!

JUDGE

Mr. Ericson!

BAILIFFS

(Grab him and shove him towards the door)

SCOTT

ALICE DESERVES MORE THAN THAT! SHE NEEDS HER SISTER!

(Doors shut on him and on the scene)


	12. Chapter 12

22-YEAR-OLD HOLLI IN COLLEGE

(Scene opens with a closeup of wine being poured into a glass. It's picked up and

the camera zooms out, seeing Holli drinking the wine. A girl sits down next to her

and asks Holli if she can have some of her wine)

HOLLI

Go ahead, Lily. I don't think I can down another one,

anyway. I'll be going back to the dorm off my rocker.

LILY

(Raising her voice over the music)

Where's Alice?

HOLLI

(Shaking her head and watching the nearby

dancers)

She said she felt sick or something. I tried convincing

her to come but... I hope she's okay. I mean Alice,

turning down a midnight rave? So unlike her.

LILY

(Laughs)

(Her face grows more serious)

I wouldn't disagree. She didn't look too hot today in

politics.

HOLLI

(Turning to Lily)

Who takes politics, anyway?

LILY

(Rolls her eyes at her)

Ha ha.

HOLLI

(Smiles and takes wine back)

(Camera focuses on Holli studying the dancers, then glancing up at the light overhead

as it flickers)

HOLLI

(Rubs her forehead)

Uh, listen, Lily, I think I'm going to go. I don't think I

wanna leave Alice alone. She's never sick. I just think

it may be more serious than I think...

LILY

(Gives her a gentle punch in the arm)

Oh, come on. A cold's going around. She'll be fine.

Dance with me.

(Pulls Holli to her feet)

HOLLI

(Whispers)

Fine.

(We see her setting the wine glass down and the camera focuses in on it, the wine

wavering in the glass)

TRANSITION

(Camera pans out from the glass, now only half full and to the nearly empty dance

floor)

HOLLI

(Laughing insanely as she leans against a

table. Lily's across from her)

You're not gay, are you?

LILY

(Laughs and takes a sip of beer)

No, but I'm pathetically drunk and you know what that could

lead to...

(Picks up purse and rises from stool)

I think I'll retire for the night.

(Takes another sip of beer)

Thank god for afternoon classes.

HOLLI

Yeah, I guess I'll go, too.

(Scene cut to outside of bar. Holli's walking on the sidewalk as a breeze blows by.

She's pulls her sweater over her arms)

HOLLI

(Mumbling to herself)

Lily has to have a car. Lily doesn't offer Holli a ride

home even they live in the same hall.

(Shakes her head)

(Scene cut to a dorm hall. The door at the top of the staircase opens. We see that

it's the same guy who offered her the needle two years before)

SOME GUY

(Looks in the inside of his coat pocket and

pulls out a sandwich bag which contains

something that definitely resembles drugs)

(Humming)

(Stops at a door and raps on it lightly with his

knuckles)

_Ally_... it's me. Let me in. I uh, heard you were feeling

a little

(Lifts his eyebrows)

_under the weather. _

(Rustles bag)

I brought you some chicken soup.

(Stands in front of the door in silence, waiting

for a response. There's silence)

Alice? Come on, hon, open up.

(Knocks on the door)

Ally! Come on!

(Puts hand on doorknob and turns it, but it

seems stuck)

Alice!

(Rattles doorknob and pounds on the door with

his knee. It bursts open)

(With a meow, a black, furry cat dashes out the door)

(Scene cut)

(Scene goes to Holli walking on the sidewalk. A black, furry cat runs across the

path with a hiss towards her)

HOLLI

(Glances back at it)

Hey...

(Bends down)

Bones, is that you? Come here.

(Coaxes him)

(The cat moves cautiously toward her, and when he's close enough, she picks him up)

HOLLI

(Studies collar)

(The camera focuses on the name tag which reads BONES)

HOLLI

Bones, it is you...

(Pets cat)

What are you doing out here?

(Scene goes to the building doors. You can see ambulance and police lights flashing

in the reflection. The camera moves to see Holli walking up the sidewalk holding Bones. She looks up and sees the commotion and runs over to where a police officer

is sitting on the steps, talking to that drug guy)

HOLLI

(To the police officer)

What's going on?

COP

I'm sorry, ma'am, but you're going to have to wait a while

until you can enter your dorm.

HOLLI

But...

SOME GUY

(Looks up at Holli)

I just went to see her...

(Put his head in his hands)

COP

(Looking to Bones)

Glad you found her cat. She was really worried about it

when we got her in the ambulance.

(Cat meows, signaling the end of the scene)


	13. Chapter 13

ALICE AND SCOTT, MORNING

(Scene starts with a plate of scrambled eggs being set down on the table.

The camera zooms up to see the same waitress as before)

WAITRESS

(Sighs)

Anything else

(Now we see Alice sitting down at the table)

ALICE

No, thanks.

(Opens nearby menu as she eats the egg)

(And this is the music comes in [whatever that music would be, I don't

know, as long as it fits with the situation There will be no dialogue at

all when the song is playing)

(We see at the bottom of the menu in permanent marker is scrawled "Belle

was here, order the chicken pasta")

ALICE

(Closes the menu and pushes it out of the

way. She puts a hand over her mouth)

CUT TO:

(We see Scott wake up, sitting up in his bed. We hear a dog bark and the

camera travels to the door, where a newspaper is being shoved through the

slot in the door. The dog is barking crazily barking at it and leaps atit, grabbing it in his mouth. The camera swings back to Scott staring at

the clock as the dog leaps onto his bed, chewing on the newspaper)

SCOTT

(Grabs the newspaper from his dog)

(We see that the headline reads "Driver Found Innocent" and there's a

picture of him being patted on the bag by his lawyer and people cheering

as he exits the building)

SCOTT

(Rubs his forehead)

(Scene cuts to Alice)

ALICE

(Gets up and runs through the restaurant)

(Shoves through the bathroom door and into

one of the stalls)

(Grabs the rim of the seat and gags [and

most likely throws up, but we don't see it

because that's just disgusting)

(Now we see a closeup on Alice's face and it goes to a flashback of Alice

pulling Holli from the stall)

ALICE

(Leans back against the stall door)

(Looks downward as we see tears fall down

her face)

(There's a flashback of Alice struggling with the officers)

ALICE

(Closes her eyes)

(There's another flashback of Annabelle's body)

ALICE

(Put her head in her hands and starts

sobbing)

(Scene cut to Scott)

SCOTT

(Leans his head against the wall behind

him)

(Closes eyes)

(Flashback to Alice punching him)

SCOTT

(Opens his eyes and shakes his head)

(Gets up and tosses the newspaper on the

bed, which is where the camera lingers)

(Scene goes to Scott in the kitchen, removing the coffee maker cup and

pouring the coffee into a mug)

(As it's pouring, there's another flashback of Alice yelling at him in her

apartment)

SCOTT

(Raises the cup to his lips and starts

sipping it, staring at a bird flying out

the window)

(One more flashback of Alice's reaction after Jeremiah was found innocent)

(Camera moves to his room, where his dog is sprawled across the bed)

SCOTT

(Runs into his room and snatches the

newspaper up, grabbing his keys from the

night stand)

(We hear the door slam as the dog sits up)

(Scene cut to Alice standing in front of the mirror, staring at herself.

She sniffs and rubs at her eyes, turning to charge out the bathroom door.

It swings behind her)

(Scene cut back to Scott getting in his car, turning the key in the

ignition)

(Scene cut back to Alice pushing the crowd. We see her mouth move, as if

muttering something)

(Back to Scott running up the apartment stairs and knocking vigorously at

Alice's door. He turns the handle, but it's locked. He lets out a groan

and runs back down the stairs)

(Back to Alice running out the restaurant door and onto the sidewalk,

continuing to run)

(Scene cut back to Scott getting in his car and starting up the car again,

as we see the cell phone screen as he calls Alice. He shuts it again a few seconds

later and beeps at the driver in front of him. He bangs his head against the back

of his seat and turns to look out the window just in time to see Alice dashing

around the corner. He yanks the wheel to the side and parks messily on the curb,

leaping out of the car and running after her)

SCOTT

(Puts his hand on her shoulder and turns

her around and touches her hair once he

sees she's crying and lets her lean

against his shoulder, stroking her hair)

(Sadly, the song slowly fades away)

ALICE

(Looks up, as if realizing that it was

Scott)

Scott... I'm sorry- I have to go.

(Turns around abruptly and walks briskly

away)

SCOTT

Alice, wait!

(Runs up to her again)

I... there was an article in the newspaper. And I

think maybe we can go over it and see if we can

find anything on this guy, you know, rubbish to dig

up.

ALICE

(Smiles slightly)

Rubbish?

SCOTT

I'm glad you find my dialogue tickling.

ALICE

Sure. But how about some coffee first? I think my

body's in need of caffeine.

SCOTT

I don't have any money...

ALICE

Well, I do.

(Motioning down the road)

Which Starbucks do you prefer? The one behind us

or in front of us?

SCOTT

This is embarrassing.

ALICE

Having no money or not possessing the ability to

choose between two Starbucks?

SCOTT

Both. But-

(Motioning to the one in front of them)

That one smells better.

(Scene cut to the inside of the coffee shop)

ALICE

(Sitting down across from Scott and

sliding him a coffee)

So what's your job status currently?

SCOTT

Mmm... see, currently there's unemployment. But

that'll change. It will.

ALICE

I'm glad you have that confidence, Scott.

SCOTT

What about you?

ALICE

Social worker. But I'm not really doing anything

right now. Just... paperwork and things.

SCOTT

Relationship status?

ALICE

(Seems as if she's taken aback by the

question)

Single. The only thing I sleep with is my cat.

SCOTT

That's a picture I don't want to imagine.

ALICE

(Rolls her eyes)

(Sarcastically)

Ha ha.

(There's a silence as Scott studies Alice)

ALICE

This is when I get a little self-conscious.

SCOTT

You're really single?

ALICE

No, I just like saying the word.

(Smiles and shakes her head)

SCOTT

I don't know, it's just like, you have this

beautiful personality-

(His words are cut off as Alice's face drops to a frown. She's looking

somewhere behind Scott)

SCOTT

Alice?

(Follows her gaze and as he turns, we see

the speeding driver, Jeremiah)

JEREMIAH

(Looking at Scott)

(Whispers something to his friends)

(Jeremiah walks slowly towards them and seats himself in one of the

chairs)

JEREMIAH

Hi, guys. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry

about your sister and I'm glad things could be

worked out between us.

ALICE

(Looking down at table)

(Muttering)

Go away.

JEREMIAH

Alice, I'm sorry about your sister. I really am.

She didn't deserve to die just because she

disobeyed traffic laws.

SCOTT

Could you leave, Jeremiah?

JEREMIAH

OH, there he is. There's the drunken British man.

Hey, could you tell me something? How did it feel,

Scott, when I lied right to their faces and was

found innocent and they didn't believe you? They

didn't believe you because you were the stupid,

ugly, drunken Brit. I hated it when you fought

back like that. I almost lost. Wouldn't want

that! I wish I'd killed you that night instead of

her sister, you-

ALICE

(Whips her head up)

You bastard! What is wrong with you!?

(Leaping up from her seat)

(The shop grows silent)

JEREMIAH

(Turns to Alice, surprised)

What's this?

(Laughs, looking around)

(Sweetly)

I know you're upset, Alice.

(Puts his hand on her shoulder)

ALICE

(Shoves his hand off)

Don't touch me, you disgusting piece of shit!

JEREMIAH

Oh, honey. It's okay. Let's go get some help.

(Turning to the silent crowd)

(Whispering)

I guess she inherited some traits from her sister.

(Jeremiah turns back to Alice and is welcomed by a punch to the face)

ALICE

Never insult her! You don't even know her!

JEREMIAH

(Clutches his nose)

You think I DON'T know her!? I ran her over and

killed her! It was going to be a hit and run if

your friend here didn't show up! And I wouldn't

have to be dealing with this crap!

ALICE

(Punches him again in the stomach and

throws him to the ground)

SHUT UP! Shut up, you asshole!

(Jumps on top of him and shakes his

shoulders, banging his head against the

ground)

YOU killed my sister! YOU! It's your fault that

she's dead and that nothing's left anymore! YOU

took her away!

JEREMIAH

(Lies on the floor in silence)

(Very quietly, a deathly whisper)

I'm sorry.

ALICE

(Cocks her head)

What?

JEREMIAH

(Whispers a little louder)

I'm sorry.

ALICE

(Yelling)

I don't think I can hear you!

JEREMIAH

(Yelling, also)

I'M SORRY!

ALICE

(Nods, as if satisfied and lets go of him,

standing up)

Thank you! Thank you, because now, I can stop

crying in public and stop being embarrassed! Now I

can go out and party and forget all forget all of

this! Now I can stick out my hand and Annabelle

can grab it and rise up from the ground and be

okay.

(Yelling)

All because you said you were sorry!

(Takes a chair and shoves it to the ground

on top of Jeremiah)

SCOTT

(Turns to Jeremiah)

You better fucking go to that judge and tell him

the truth after the hell you've put that girl

through.

(Runs out the door)

CUT TO:

(The sidewalk outside Starbucks)

SCOTT

(Pushing through the crowds)

Alice! Alice!

(He puts his hand on the shoulder in front

of him and turns her around. It's not

Alice)

Uh, I'm sorry.

(The woman's eyes have a blank expression as she turns away from him and

reaches into her pocket. Scott backs away, fearing of what she's getting

out, but it's just her cell phone. We then hear three numbers being

dialed as the woman puts the cell phone shakily to her ear)

WOMAN

I'm at the corner of Oak Street. A woman's

collapsed- de-describe it? I- I don't know. I

just think you should get down here. She has

bruises all over her arms-

(As Scott starts pushing through the crowd, we hear the woman's voice

faded in the background)

WOMAN

I don't know, she's just sweating and her face is

really red. She just fainted- I don't know. But she

has bruises. They're all over her arms. Oh god, I

don't think she's breathing.

(Scott's eyes widen after the brief moment of slow motion. It cuts to

intense reality as Scott rushes to the ground and turns the woman over.

It's Alice. She has bruises all over her arms and her face is bright

red. Her eyes are blank)

SCOTT

Alice! Alice, can you hear me?

(The scene fades away as the sound of sirens is introduced)


	14. Chapter 14

HOLLI, SCOTT, ALICE AT HOSPITAL

(The scene starts off with the flashing ambulance lights outside of the

hospital. Then it cuts to inside, where we see Scott's reflection in a

window. The camera moves to his face as he looks around the hospital

and sighs. He stops looking as he sees Holli running towards him)

HOLLI

Scott! What happened- is she okay!?

SCOTT

They say she's fine but they won't tell me what

happened. Something about patient's policy

something or other.

HOLLI

Oh. Are- are

(Motions to the room)

we allowed to go in there?

SCOTT

(Sighs)

Well, I'm not, but she was requesting to see you.

HOLLI

Okay, then.

(Takes off her jacket and holds it out)

Can you hold this for me? Thanks, you're a peach.

(Pats him on the shoulder as the opens the

door to the room)

(We see it from the perspective of inside the room as Holli enters. Alice

looks up at her)

ALICE

Hey.

HOLLI

Hi, yourself. Three questions.

ALICE

Shoot.

HOLLI

Are you okay.

ALICE

(Rolls her eyes)

I'm fine!

HOLLI

Okay, then, what happened?

ALICE

I just passed out for a couple of minutes.

HOLLI

And there were bruises all over your arms...

ALICE

(Shoots Holli an annoyed but serious look)

I'll explain later.

HOLLI

Okay, then. In that case, number three. What were

you doing with Scott?

ALICE

We were just having coffee.

HOLLI

(Raising her eyebrows)

So you were on a date with him?

ALICE

I should be denying it.

HOLLI

(Confused)

What?

ALICE

Nothing.

HOLLI

Alice...

ALICE

I said that I should be saying that it wasn't a

date and that it was just a cup of coffee and that

nothing's going to come out of this like normal

people do. But I can't say that. It doesn't feel

right.

HOLLI

(Smiling)

Someone likes Scott...

ALICE

No. I don't, because I can't.

HOLLI

Alice, why wouldn't you be able to like someone

like any normal person?

ALICE

Because I'm not normal, Holli. Normal people can

wake up and not take sixty-eight different

medications and can throw a punch at someone

without fainting and normal people don't have ugly

scabs all over their body. At least I forgot today.

I forgot everything for a little while at least.

HOLLI

And when was this?

ALICE

Can you get me the remote?

HOLLI

(Shakes her head and goes to the other

side of the room, behind the curtain to

search for the remote)

(Silence hangs in the air and suddenly, Scott enters)

SCOTT

Hey, Alice.

ALICE

(Clenches her teeth and doesn't respond to

him, getting up and bumping into his

shoulder on the way out)

SCOTT

(Stares after her)

Alice, please!

(Not seeing Holli)

(Sitting down)

(Muttering to himself)

So stubborn... for once the guy's dropping hints

and the woman's playing hard to get...

she probably doesn't even like me and think's

I'm a British fool... am I being too obvious?

But I can't--- are feelings that hard to hide?

Love! I'm acting insane--- but I've never

been so much in love before in my life.

SCOTT

(Eyes widen, as if just realizing what he

said)

LOVE!?

HOLLI

(Emerges from behind the curtain)

LOVE!?

(Scene changes to Alice waiting at the vending machine, Holli walks up

behind her, but Alice does not seem to notice)

ALICE

(Punching buttons)

(We see that the snack is stuck)

ALICE

(Bangs the window)

HOLLI

(Suddenly)

Hey!

ALICE

(Turns around)

(Screams)

(Slaps her hand over her heart)

God, Holli! Give me a heart attack much!

HOLLI

Never mind that. What I wanted to-In the distance, we see Scott dashing out of the hallway door)

ALICE

(Interrupts Holli)

(Pointing)

Where's Scott going?

(Follows him, running down the hallway)

HOLLI

(Throws her hands up in the air)

(To herself)

No one listens to the best friend...

(The scene moves to outside the hospital in the parking lot. Scott, hands

in his pockets, is walking briskly down the sidewalk)

ALICE

(Emerges from the side door behind Scott)

Scott!

(Runs to catch up with him as Scott

remains walking)

(Walking beside him)

Thanks for the support, Scott.

SCOTT

(Turns to Alice)

Excuse me, but you're the one who walked out on me

in the hospital room! You shouldn't even be out

here!

ALICE

They said I was fine. I can leave.

SCOTT

Alice, I'm sorry, but I just can't be around you

right now.

ALICE

What!? So you're just leaving?

SCOTT

Yes.

ALICE

Why!? Scott, that doesn't make any sense!

SCOTT

Why would you care, Alice!? We hardly know each

other!

ALICE

(Says nothing, stops as Scott continues

walking ahead)


	15. Chapter 15

HOLLI, ALICE AT ALICE'S APARTMENT

(We see a car pulling up in the parking lot)

(The view then changes to inside the car, where Holli is at the wheel and

Alice in the passenger seat)

HOLLI

So... what happened after you ran to catch up with

your lover?

ALICE

(Scoffs)

Scott, you mean?

(Rolls eyes)

I don't know, he just left.

HOLLI

Left you?

ALICE

(Smacks Holli on the shoulder)

Left left. Like left the hospital left.

HOLLI

(Eyes slide to right)

Oookay...

ALICE

(Glares at Holli and opens the car door)

See ya.

(Closes the door)

HOLLI

(As if an afterthought, she opens her door)

(The camera angle switches to outside the car, in front of Alice's

apartment building)

HOLLI

(Walking briskly from the car to Alice,

who is walking to the door)

ALICE

(Looks at Holli with a surprised

expression)

You're coming in?

HOLLI

(Defensive)

Yeah, why's that so hard to believe?

ALICE

(Raises her eyebrows at Holli)

Come on, Hol.

(Opens the door to her building as Holli

follows her in)

(Starts up the stairs with Holli right

behind her)

HOLLI

(Mockingly)

Come on, Al.

(There is a lingering silence while Holli

follows Alice down the hall. They arrive

at the door as Alice starts unlocking it)

Well... can I come in?

ALICE

(Looks at her as if she was stupid)

(Sarcastically)

No, you can't.

(Enters the apartment)

(The view changes to the inside of the apartment as Alice walks in with

Holli in tow)

HOLLI

(Mumbling)

Well, I was just asking...

ALICE

(Heading to the cabinet)

Want coffee?

HOLLI

(Sits down in a chair at the table)

Sure.

(Watches Alice as she removes the coffee

can from the top shelf)

Alice...

ALICE

(Distracted)

Mmm hmm?

HOLLI

Are you...

(Starts fingering the tablecloth)

Are you mad?

ALICE

(Her back turned to Holli, filling the

coffee maker with water)

Mad?

HOLLI

At me?

ALICE

(Putting the coffee maker cup, full of

water, back into the coffee maker)

(Dully)

No, of course not.

HOLLI

(Eyes slanted)

Well, that didn't sound too convincing...

ALICE

(Turns around to face Holli)

Well, how am I supposed to sound? Am I supposed to

be

(Gestures with her hands)

bursting with enthusiasm?

(A fake, exaggerated smile bursts across

her face)

ALICE

(Cheerily)Why, of course not, Holli! My best friend, my

buddy, my chum! Why on earth would I be mad at

you?

(Turns back around and scoops the coffee

grains into the filter)

HOLLI

(Seriously)

You tell me.

ALICE

There's nothing to tell.

(Shuts the top of the coffee maker and

presses the ON button)

HOLLI

(Raises her eyebrows)

Or IS there?

ALICE

(Turns back around and walks to the table)

(Insisting)

There isn't.

(Pulls out a chair and sits down)

HOLLI

(Shrugs)

(Casually)

Then I'll tell you.

ALICE

Tell me what?

HOLLI

(Shrugs)

(Raises her eyebrows)

ALICE

(Confused)

You're going to tell me why I'm mad at you?

HOLLI

No, I'm going to tell you why I'm mad at you.

ALICE

Wait, so what are you going to tell me...

HOLLI

(Slams her hand on the table)

I'm going to tell you why I'm mad at you! I'm mad

at you because you won't tell me why you're mad at

me!

ALICE

(Wrinkles forehead)

Okay, I got the "mad" part.

HOLLI

(Grunts)

JUST TELL ME WHY YOU'RE MAD AT ME!

ALICE

I'M NOT MAD AT YOU!

HOLLI

YES YOU ARE!

ALICE

(Slams the table with both of her hands

and rises from her seat)

NO I'M NOT!

HOLLI

(Rises also)

YES YOU ARE!

ALICE

WE AREN'T GOING TO GET IN ANOTHER CATFIGHT, ARE

WE!?

HOLLI

IF WE ARE, IT WOULD BE YOUR FAULT!

ALICE

NO, IT WOULD BE YOURS!

HOLLI

YOURS!

ALICE

YOURS!

HOLLI

YOURS!

ALICE

YOURS!

HOLLI

YOURS!

(There's a knock from the door and both Alice and Holli snap their heads

to look at the door)

JAKE

(From the other side of the door)

You know, these walls are paper thin!

ALICE

(Starts walking towards the door with

Holli following)

JAKE

All I'm hearing from down the hall is "mwah mwah

MWAH MWEH MWOO..."

ALICE

(Opens the door)

(Jake has his hands up in the form of

puppets, arguing back and forth)

JAKE

And you guys wouldn't-

(Looks up, realizes Alice is there)

OH, it's you!

ALICE

(Shoots Jake a confused look)

Jake? You live in my complex?

JAKE

(Sticks out one of his puppet hands and starts talking with it)

You and and your friend there were having a

catfight a few days back at the bar.

(Eyes widen)

Was that going to happen again?

HOLLI

If it was, it would be her fault!

(Motions to Alice)

ALICE

(Slams door on Jake)

JAKE

(Shouts)

Well, goodnight, then!

(View changes to the inside of Alice's apartment)

(Silence)

ALICE

Okay, so maybe I was a bit mad at you...

HOLLI

Oh, so now you admit it.

ALICE

Well, at least I did!

HOLLI

Well, guess what? I don't really want to hear

about it now.

ALICE

What? I- Holli, come on!

HOLLI

No, you "come on" Alice.

(Walks out and slams door behind her)

ALICE

(Grunts and bangs her head against the

door)


	16. Chapter 16

ALICE AND SCOTT AT PLAYGROUND

THREE DAYS LATER...

(The scene starts on the wall clock, which reads 4:06 P.M.)

(It then switches to Alice sitting on the couch, holding her cell phone)

(The scene switches to show the cell phone screen, reading "Calling Holli")

ALICE

(Puts the phone to her ear)

(We hear the sound of the phone ringing, then a silence. There is a voice mail)

HOLLI

(Her voice)

Hey, I'm not here right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to

you... sometime in the next two years... maybe.

ALICE

(Sighs)

(Muttering)

Fine, Holli, don't answer the phone.

(Alice goes to the menu of her cell phone where all of the numbers are listed. While she's scrolling down and pauses on "Holli", she sees a number beneath it, written "Scott" next to it. She goes down to that name and clicks on it)

(We hear the sound of static, then a dinging sound)

WOMAN'S VOICE

The number you have tried to reach is not in service. If you wish-

ALICE

(Shuts her phone)

(Seems to be pondering something)

(With a start, rises from the couch)

(The scene switches to the inside of Alice's car)

(She is driving along a road, then pulls over on the curb)

ALICE

(Opens her car door and walks onto the sidewalk)

(As the camera zooms out, we see that it is the bar)

(The scene switches to the inside of the bar as Alice enters)

ALICE

(Approaches the bartender, who's cleaning the counters)

Hey...

BARTENDER

(Looks up)

Oh, hey Alice!

ALICE

Okay, when you know my name, it's definitely time I cut back on visiting

this place.

BARTENDER

(Scoffs)

ALICE

Hey, do you know Scott?

BARTENDER

(Raises his eyebrows)

ALICE

You know, British guy...

BARTENDER

(Eyes widen, nods)

Oh, him! I know who you're talking about, but no, I haven't seen him for

the past few days. Why?

ALICE

(Shrugs)

Oh, no reason in particular. Just... wondering...

BARTENDER

(Cleaning off a glass)

So, can I get you a complimentary drink?

ALICE

(Shakes her head)

No thanks...

(Thinks)

Actually, can I have a lemonade? No alcohol, just a plain old lemonade.

BARTENDER

Sure.

(Disappears into back room)

ALICE

(Grabs her left hand with her right)

(Clutches it)

(Winces)

BARTENDER

(Returns with glass)

(Perplexed look)

What's wrong with your hand?

ALICE

(Snaps her head up, drops her hand to her side)

Nothing.

(Grabs glass of lemonade)

Thanks.

(Drinks some of it)

BARTENDER

(Glances around)

(Leans in towards Alice)

Alice... are you doing okay?

ALICE

(Snaps)

I'm fine! Why does everyone keep asking me that!? Oh, Alice are you

okay? Alice, why are you mad at me? Alice, I'm going to walk away

and never come back!

BARTENDER

(Backs up)

(Holds up hands, as if surrendering)

Sorry! I was just being a good person!

ALICE

(Stares at him plaintively for a while)

(Mutters)

Sorry. I just need to find him.

(Gets up and walks out door)

BARTENDER

(Waits until she leaves)

Hey, Robbie! You didn't spike the lemonade, did you!?

(Scene switches to Alice driving in car, stopped at a red light)

ALICE

(Looks to her right, where a playground is)

(In the playground, a man is coaxing a little boy across the monkey bars)

ALICE

(Looks away)

(As if realizing something, whips her head back)

(Notices it's Scott)

(Surprised look)

(Scene switches to Alice walking to the playground)

ALICE

(Stops at jungle gym, not seeing Scott)

(We hear something echoing down the slide)

SCOTT

(His voice)

Weeeeee!

ALICE

(Stands at bottom of slide)

SCOTT

Big slides are

(Emerges from slide, not yet looking up)

fun!

(Looks up, sees Alice)

Oh.

(Stands up)

There was a kid here!

ALICE

You ditched me for a week to play on the monkey bars!?

SCOTT

(Brushes off wood chips)

No, on the swings, too!

ALICE

(Crosses arms and starts walking away)

Forget it.

SCOTT

(Starts after her)

No, Alice! Wait...

ALICE

(Turns around)

You mean wait like you did?

SCOTT

Please, Alice? I need to say something important, let me take you

back to my apartment...

ALICE

(Sighs)

SCOTT

Humor me.

ALICE

(Walking off)

Make it my place.


	17. Chapter 17

ALICE AND SCOTT, ALICE'S APARTMENT, NIGHT

(Scene opens with the refrigerator door opening. A hand [Scott's pulls out a beer and the door closes

again)

SCOTT

(Settles down in kitchen chair, it squeaks)

(We see the two sitting across from each other, silence)

SCOTT

So... tomorrow it's supposed to be partially cloudy with a chance of rain.

ALICE

(Grunts loudly)

MEATBALLS!

(Shoves her chair back loudly and storms out of the room)

SCOTT

(From chair)

Alice?

(Gets out of chair, beer in hand, walking after her)

(Arrives in hallway, Alice stands at the end in her bedroom

door)

ALICE

(Grabs door)

SCOTT

What are you doing?

ALICE

(Slams door)

BEING A HORMONAL TEENAGER!

SCOTT

s) (Knocks)

(Timidly)

May I come in?

ALICE

NO!

SCOTT

(Whining)

Alice! I really need to talk to you!

ALICE

I'm not opening the door!

SCOTT

Well, I can't stand here all night, I have back problems!

(Drawn out silence)

ALICE

Then pull up a chair.

(Scene switches to Scott sitting in a chair, takes a swig of beer)

SCOTT

Alice...

ALICE

Christ, Scott, you're still here!? I was making a joke, you know, I can do

that.

SCOTT

But I want to stay.

ALICE

Well, you didn't want to before! How could you do that, Scott? Just

disappear, don't tell me where you're going, don't call me.

SCOTT

I didn't know I had to, mum.

ALICE

Scott!

(Silence)

SCOTT

(Mumbles)

I'm sorry.

ALICE

Oh, okay. Want to hold hands and go skipping through a meadow of

butterflies now?

SCOTT

Alice!

ALICE

What, Scott!?

SCOTT

I really am sorry! I didn't go anywhere I just went home because I was

scared, okay!?

ALICE

Before I just thought I was unattractive but now I'm scary!?

SCOTT

No! God, no, Alice! Alice, I was scared because I hardly know you but

(Silence)

SCOTT

I feel like I've known you forever.

(Silence)

SCOTT

I love you, Alice.

ALICE

(Opens door)

(Stares at Scott)

(Scene switches to Alice lying down on her bed, then Scott lies next to her)

SCOTT

(Drinks his beer)

Well, now that that's off my chest...

ALICE

So what do you mean, you love me?

SCOTT

I mean I love everything about you, Alice. I love when you laugh and

how you never want to cry even though you should and how beautiful

you are. I love you.

ALICE

Well, this isn't awkward...

SCOTT

I'm sorry.

ALICE

Stop saying that!

SCOTT

I'm sorry!

ALICE

No! What if I had a phobia of the word "sorry"?

SCOTT

Then I would love that, too.

ALICE

No!

(Sits up)

You don't understand! No one has ever said anything like that to me

before! I don't deserve it, Scott! You don't even know who I am!

SCOTT

(Sits up, also)

Yes I do, Alice!

ALICE

No, you don't! You know who I am now, but you don't know who I used

to be and you'll never love me if you ever find out.

SCOTT

People change, Alice.

ALICE

No, Scott, it was bad, okay?

SCOTT

It doesn't matter-

ALICE

(Whispers)

You want to know the truth?

SCOTT

Well, only if you're comfortable with-

ALICE

I love you, too.

SCOTT

(Eyes widen slightly)

Oh, wow. Oh. I wasn't expecting-

ALICE

(Leans forward and kisses him)

SCOTT

(Shocked)

ALICE

Sorry, that was a mistake.

(Gets up)

SCOTT

(Rises, also)

(Pushes back her hair and kisses her back)

(Both fall to bed sitting, still making out)

(Alice falls to bed and Scott gets on top of her, unbuttoning her shirt)

ALICE

(Puts her hand on his chest, pulls away)

Scott...

SCOTT

(Kisses her again, continues to unbutton her shirt)

ALICE

Scott, no!

(Leaps up from bed)

(Buttoning her shirt back up)

No, no, no, no. We can't do this- we can't-

SCOTT

(Rises, puts his hand on Alice's shoulder)

Alice, it's okay...

ALICE

No, it's not!

(Starts crying)

SCOTT

Alice...

SCOTT

What? Alice- what are you talking-

ALICE

(Grabs her head, stumbles forward)

SCOTT

(Catches her, sinks down to floor with her)

Whoa, whoa. Alice...

ALICE

(Rests her head against the bed facing away from Scott)

SCOTT

Alice, what's wrong!?

(Shakes her shoulder)

Alice!

ALICE

(Turns to him)

When I was little I saw my father get murdered. Then I had my horse,

Pluto taken away from me and then my mother got remarried. In college

I couldn't take it anymore. Holli was never around so I hung out with this

guy named Garrett. He introduced me to some of his other friends. And

drugs. Marijuana, cocaine, ecstasy. You name it, I did it. And I was

never open-

(Starts coughing)

SCOTT

(Rubs her back)

ALICE

(Catches her breath)

I was never open to needles. Never. I used to have a fear of needles

when I was younger. But Garrett was my friend. He was the only one

who cared about me. So I trusted him. I did it.

SCOTT

Alice, you couldn't really believe that guy cared about you...

ALICE

Can I!? Really? Who else was around? No one, that's who, no one!

My mom didn't care, my step-dad couldn't give a shit, Annabelle was

busy with high school! Holli was out partying, drinking, having sex.

Garrett was the only one who made me feel happy.

(Tears running down her face)

So I did it... I did the needle. I knew I shouldn't have... but I did. And I

did it again. And again. Until two years later when I stopped.

SCOTT

What are you getting at, Alice? Did you have some sort of reaction?

Pass out?

ALICE

I wish, Scott, I wish.

SCOTT

What are you saying, Alice!?

ALICE

(Gruffly)

I'm saying, did you know that if needles aren't properly sanitized that

you could catch diseases?

SCOTT

Alice!

ALICE

And I guess Garrett never knew he had HIV, huh!? Guess he never

knew that!

SCOTT

Alice, NO!

ALICE

I guess Garrett didn't know he'd be giving me that, huh!? Guess he

didn't know that trying to help me would kill me, huh!? But at least he

cared about me!

SCOTT

ALICE, NO! NO!

ALICE

I AM HIV POSITIVE, SCOTT!

SCOTT

(Puts head in hands)

No, no.

(Tears running down his face)

No, you can't die!

ALICE

Tell that to the disease that's eating me away, Scott!

SCOTT

(Taking deep breath)

How... long?

ALICE

I've had it for fourteen years, Scott. Do you know how long someone

can live with HIV before it turns into AIDS?

SCOTT

(Shakes head)

ALICE

Fifteen, Scott, fifteen! And once I have AIDS, it'll be a matter of months.

I won't last long, Scott, I won't.

SCOTT

NO!

ALICE

I'm going to die in a year, Scott, maybe less. That's why you can't love

me, Scott, you can't!

SCOTT

(Shakes head)

Why didn't you tell me this before!?

ALICE

I didn't think it mattered! I didn't expect you... to love me back..

SCOTT

Oh, bloody hell, Alice, BLOODY HELL!

ALICE

Well, I'm sorry, Scott! Don't you think I haven't had my consequences?

All my life, I just wanted to be a mom. I wanted to have children and

that has always been my dream. And now I can't, Scott! I can't! And I

finally just found someone I love more than anything else and I'll never,

ever, ever get married because of what I just told you.

SCOTT

(Gets up)

Why?

(Kicks bed)

(Walks out of room)

ALICE

(Sighs)


	18. Chapter 18

ALICE, CEMETERY

(Scene starts with view of cemetery, a car parked outside it. Alice gets out of the car and closes the

door, a pot of flowers in her hands)

(Cuts to lice walking across the grass to a grave and sits down at it)

ALICE

(Sets pot of flowers down by the gravestone)

(Touches the gravestone)

Hey, Belle.

(Looks down at ground)

I, um, I wish you were here right now. It would make everything

(Pauses)

so much easier.

(Sighs)

(Leans back)

So, Scott, he told me he loves me. I- I don't know what to do. Well,

you probably don't even know who Scott is... But anyway... I

(Pauses)

I love him, too, Belle. And I don't know what to do because pretty soon,

Belle, I'll be joining you...

(Laughs half-heartedly)

Or so I hope.

(Someone clears their throat from behind her)

ALICE

(Turns around, sees that it's Jeremiah)

(Leaps up from the ground)

JEREMIAH

(Holds hands up)

Listen, listen. I know you really don't want to see me right now. And,

um

(Leans forward and sets a bouquet of flowers down next to

the grave)

(Looks back at Alice)

you have a reason.

ALICE

No shit I do.

JEREMIAH

Alice-

ALICE

(Glares)

JEREMIAH

Miss Mackenzie- listen- I'm really sorry. I- I'm trying to do this thing

now, where I'm gonna be good. Like

(Sighs)

I didn't mean to run over your sister. I- it wasn't like a grudge thing or

anything. I did it- by accident. And I got scared. So I was going to

drive off and then that Scott guy came. And really, Miss Mackenzie, I

was so scared. That's why I lied at the courthouse and at the coffee

shop... I didn't realize what I had done. But I know now. I know it was

the most horrible thing I could do. So I turned myself in. So they

sentenced me a lot longer than they would have before. But I deserved

it. And I just came here, to you know, pay my respects. I'm really

sorry.

ALICE

(Smiles)

Oh, okay, let's go hold hands and skip through a fucking field of daisies

now singing fucking nursery rhymes!

JEREMIAH

I wasn't looking for forgiveness. I just- wanted to say I'm sorry.

(Shoves his hands in his pockets and walks away)

ALICE

(Sighs)

(Looks down at Annabelle's grave)

(Another voice clears its throat, a approximately fifty-year-old male is standing behind her)

ALICE

(Spins around)

WHAT!?

STRANGER

Oh, I'm sorry. I- just

(Motions)

I'll-

ALICE

No

(Shakes head)

I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else.

STRANGER

Oh, okay. Is that um

(Motions)

is that um, a family member?

ALICE

Oh, no. I just like to visit strangers' tombstones and give them flowers.

STRANGER

Right!

ALICE

Uh, if I'm allowed to know... who are you?

STRANGER

Oh, me?

ALICE

No, the other you.

STRANGER

Well, aren't you the witty one.

(Pauses)

I'm just a stranger, visiting a stranger's grave and-

(Reaches from inside his suit)

giving them flowers.

ALICE

(Eyes widen slightly)

Oh- I'm so sorry. I didn't know that people... actually did that.

STRANGER

Oh, it's fine. People think of it as strange all the time.

ALICE

So- why do you do it?

STRANGER

I like to admire them. Especially the younger ones, you know.

(Looks at Alice)

And talk to their-

(Pauses)

(Looks at Alice expectantly)

ALICE

(In realization)

OH, me. Stepsister.

STRANGER

Ah. If you don't mind me asking... when was, when was the funeral?

ALICE

It was... um... she was visiting.

STRANGER

Then why did you have her buried here?

ALICE

It was- less money. It was a private ceremony. Her friends came from

back home and held it with a priest.

STRANGER

Did you go?

ALICE

(Looks down at feet)

(Mutters)

No- I, I couldn't.

STRANGER

(Puts hand on Alice's shoulder)

I know these things are painful, Alice. But you're still breathing, aren't

you?

ALICE

Not for long.

STRANGER

Annabelle cherished her last moments- even though she didn't know

they were her last moments. As you should cherish yours, Alice. Don't

waste them. Spend the time you have left with the person you love.

And stop blaming yourself for Annabelle's death. Just because you

should have been there with her that night, that did not cause her death.

(Looks at grave once more)

Goodbye, Alice. Spend the rest of your time wisely.

(Walks away)

ALICE

(Sighs, looks down at Annabelle's grave)

(Pauses, and odd look on her face)

Wait! How did you-

(Turns to look where the stranger had headed off, but he is

not there)

(Mutters to herself)

Know all of that?


	19. Chapter 19

ALICE, SCOTT AT ALICE'S OLD HOME

(Scene starts upside down, a view of the picture. Scene flips right

side up to see Alice hanging upside down on her bed, a Twizzler in her mouth.

The picture is of her, her mother, and her father when she was about 8)

ALICE

(Sits right side up, grabs picture)

(A thinking expression lies across her face)

(Scene changes to Alice knocking on a person's door)

(The door opens to reveal it is Holli)

HOLLI

(Pauses for a second, looking at Alice)

(Hugs Alice)

ALICE

(Looks surprised)

HOLLI

I'm sorry!

ALICE

Well, I was going to do this whole friendship speech thing, but okay...

HOLLI

(Releases Alice)

I completely overreacted the other night!

ALICE

This is the shortest amount of time you've held a grudge.

HOLLI

Six days? Eh.

ALICE

I'm sorry too.

HOLLI

(Waves her hand, makes a face)

Yeah, yeah. Come in.

ALICE

Uh, no thanks. I-I'm going to go visit my mom today.

HOLLI

(Eyes widen)

Oh. Wow.

ALICE

I know, I know. I just need a little... support?

HOLLI

Why don't you bring Scott?

ALICE

Huh? What? I don't know what you're talking about bye.

(Turns around quickly)

HOLLI

Hold on, missy.

(Grabs Alice's shoulder, spins her around)

Scott called me.

ALICE

He... what?

HOLLI

He called me yesterday. He was... pretty shocked.

ALICE

So why did he call you!?

HOLLI

He knew he made a big deal when- when you told him.

He wanted to know how to get you back.

ALICE

(Turns pink)

He never lost me.

(Shakes her head)

Sweet Jesus, I sound like a goddamn Lifetime movie!

HOLLI

(Smiles)

Then go tell him that, girl!

ALICE

That I use the "Sweet Jesus" catch phrase way too often

or the fact that I sound like a Lifetime movie?

HOLLI

Just go tell him you love him, Alice!

(Slams door abruptly)

ALICE

What! Holli!

HOLLI

(From behind door)

BYE!

ALICE

(Raises eyebrows)

(Scene cuts to another apartment door)

SCOTT

(Opens door)

ALICE

Get your coat!

SCOTT

(Eyes widen)

Alice!

ALICE

Get your coat!

SCOTT

(Ducks behind door for a second, emerges holding a coat)

Here-

ALICE

(Grabs his arm and pulls him out of the doorway)

SCOTT

(Slams door on the way out)

(Scene switches to inside a car)

SCOTT

(In passenger seat)

Alice, I wanted to call you and apologize and-

ALICE

(Driving)

(Waves hand at him)

Yeah, yeah, blahdy blahdy blah.

SCOTT

And I decided to call Holli instead, Alice, and we

had a really long talk and she said she's done.

ALICE

(Turns to Scott, confused)

SCOTT

Done with the eating disorders. She just wnated

to let you know there's no more "slow progresstion or whatever. She's done.

ALICE

(Swallows)

Oh. That's good. So she just spilt her entire life story to you?

SCOTT

Uh, yeah, kinda. But I'm not done. I mean, not with you,

Alice, I want to be with you until the day you-

ALICE

Die. Go ahead, say it. I've gotten used to it. Lucky for you,

you won't have to hold out much longer.

SCOTT

(Silence)

So... where are we going?

ALICE

To my old house. To talk to my mom.

SCOTT

What?

ALICE

Oh, I'm sorry. Mum. That's it, right?

SCOTT

No, I mean... what?

ALICE

I took you along because I needed support.

And plus Holli told me to.

SCOTT

(Looks to her expectantly)

And?

ALICE

What do you mean "and"?

SCOTT

And?

ALICE

"And?" what?

SCOTT

And?

ALICE

And because I love you! Sweet Jesus, would

you quit pressuring me?

(Smiles)

SCOTT

(Smiles to himself)

(Scene cuts to Alice stopping the car in a gravel driveway.

(Scene pans up to show Alice's old house)

ALICE

(Takes deep breath)

Okay.

SCOTT

Okay.

ALICE

What are you okay-ing about?

SCOTT

You know, like, "okay". In preparation.

ALICE

You don't know my mother.

SCOTT

Hence the "okay".

ALICE

I can't do this.

(Starts up the car again)

SCOTT

Whoa, whoa. We drove an hour and a half to

have you choke up and leave?

ALICE

Yes!

SCOTT

Alice...

ALICE

Don't "Alice" me.

SCOTT

Alice...

ALICE

Okay, so "Alice" me. But only because it's

really cute in your accent.

SCOTT

Stop the car.

ALICE

(Turns the key and stops it)

(Turns to him)

Scott.

SCOTT

Yeah?

ALICE

(Kisses him)

I needed that.

SCOTT

Let's go in.

ALICE

Wait. First... I need to tell you some things.

SCOTT

Some things?

ALICE

Yeah, um... When I was ten, I had a horse. His name was Pluto.

Then one day, my daddy, he was out in the woods. He was trying

to build a tree house for me, surprise me, you know? I was in the barn

with Pluto, and he took off. I ran after him to catch him, but he stopped

at the edge of the woods. That's when I heard yelling. I looked down at

the woods and I saw my daddy. I also saw two men. And they had a gun.

I jumped on Pluto, and, quite like a Western movie, raced him back to the house.

I was crying nad screaming. My mom called my daddy's name. At first, he yelled

back. And then there was a shot. And then nothing. So the police came and they

said that the two men were escaped convicts. After my daddy died, we didn't have

a lot of money. My mom sold my house to some guy named Clint Moran or something.

Two years later my mom married Annabelle's dad. A first I hated Annabelle. But we

grew so much alike people said we looked like sisters. My mom divorced her dad a

year ago. I'd be surprised if she even knows Annabelle's gone.

SCOTT

You didn't tell her? How did her father find out?

ALICE

The police called him. We aren't close, my mom and I. I haven't talked to her since... college.

SCOTT

Wow.

ALICE

Now do you see why I'm reluctant?

SCOTT

Just a bit.

(Opens car door, gets out, closes it)

ALICE

(Remains in her seat)

SCOTT

(Opens Alice's door, sticks his hand out)

It's now or never, love.

ALICE

(Takes his hand, gets up and closes car door)

I'll chose now.

(Scene switches to inside the home, where Alice's mother is reading a book)

MELISSA

(Jumps as she hears a knock on the door)

Just a minute!

(Places a bookmark in the book, sets it on the table)

(Walks to door, opens it)

(We see Alice and Scott in the doorway, holding hands)

MELISSA

(Guives questioning look)

Can I help you...

ALICE

Yeah. Mom.

MELISSA

(Eyes widen)

ALICE!?

(Scene cuts to Alice and Scott sitting on the couch)

MELISSA

(Putting coffee on the table in front of them)

(Looks at Scott)

Here you go...

SCOTT

(Sticks hand out for Melissa to shake)

Scott.

(Shakes hands)

MELISSA

(Raises eyebrows)

You're-

SCOTT

British. Thirty-eight. Alice's boyfriend. Does that sum everything up?

MELISSA

Yes, pretty much. And-

(Looks back and forth between Alice and Scott)

You know...

ALICE

Yeah, mom, he knows.

(Turns to Scott)

And since when are you my boyfriend?

SCOTT

Well, unless kissing and saying "I love you" is a friend-y thing...

ALICE

(Smiles)

It could be.

SCOTT

Okay, whatever you say "Girlfriend".

ALICE

Fine, boyfriend.

MELISSA

(Nods uncomfortably)

Alright then, Alice, will you come help me make some tea? Would you like that, Scott?

SCOTT

Um, I'm fine with coffee.

MELISSA

(Gets up and leaves room)

ALICE

(Whispering)

That's code for "I need to talk to you". I'm surprised I remember it after all these years.

(Kisses Scott)

Love you, be right back.

(Leaves)

SCOTT

(To himself)

Yay, two kisses in one day!

(Scene switches to the kitchen, where Melissa is setting a teapot on the stove)

MELISSA

(Turns to Alice, who is entering the kitchen)

So, what made you come back? After what, 13 years of not speaking to me?

I didn't even recognize you at the door! What does that say, huh?

ALICE

Well, mom, you can't honestly say we had the best relationship!

MELISSA

We used to, Alice!

ALICE

Yeah, before Daddy was killed. Before you re-married.

MELISSA

Is that what this is about, Alice? Annabelle?

ALICE

So you heard.

MELISSA

I'm sorry, Alice, I am. I know you two were close. And I know you hated

your stepfather. I know Annabelle didn't even like her own father. Unfortunately

I was blinded by love until a year ago. Then I realized what an ass he was.

ALICE

That's not the reason why I cam back, though.

MELISSA

No? Why then, Alice, I'll have no clue if you never tell me-

ALICE

(Yelling)

JUST STOP IT MOTHER, STOP IT! Stop pretending nothing is wrong!

MELISSA

(Calmly)

What do you mean, Alice, nothing's-

ALICE

Don't say that! Don't act so stupidly calm! You know why I came back here,

Mother! I came back because I'm dying! Dying, mother, dying! I don't have

much time left! And since I'm going to die, yeah, that's right, D-I-E, I decided

to come back here and say goodbye! Okay!? Goodybe, Mother!

(Storms out of the kitchen, into the living room)

SCOTT

(Looks up at her)

No tea?

ALICE

(Yanks him off the couch)

SCOTT

Ow. I need my limbs.

ALICE

We're leaving!

SCOTT

Okay! I don't need tea!

ALICE

(Goes out the door, tugging Scott along)

(Slams door behind her, starts walking briskly down driveway, stops halfway to the car)

(Turns to Scott, who followed her)

I couldn't handle it ! I blew it! I yelled at her and I told her goodbye and

I'll probably never see her again!

SCOTT

Well, if it was justified...

ALICE

It wasn't, Scott! I completely overreacted! But you know what? That's how

I remember the times with my mom. I blew up at her, I stormed off, and she

called me the next day. That's how it works. She'll call me. She will.

(Walks out of the scene)

SCOTT

(Calling to Alice)

Yeah! She will!


	20. Chapter 20

ALICE, GARRETT'S HOUSE

(Scene starts with a close-up of Alice's cell phone lying on a table)

(The scene pans out to see Alice lying on her stomach on her bed, her head in her hands, looking at the phone)

ALICE

She hasn't called.

SCOTT

(From chair, reading magazine)

(Looks up from magazine)

Because sitting by the phone will make it ring...

ALICE

She always calls the day after.

SCOTT

Alice, you guys haven't talked to each other for 13 years, aside from yesterday. Does she even know your number?

ALICE

She always knows my number.

SCOTT

Well, how do you know she's the same? How do you know if she'll still call?

ALICE

I don't.

SCOTT

So stop waiting by the phone.

ALICE

No.

SCOTT

So call her.

ALICE

I'm too stubborn.

SCOTT

Okay, okay. Let me get back to my Victoria Beckham article.

ALICE

(To herself)

(Looking at phone)

Ring. Ring.

(Phone rings)

ALICE

(Jumps)

SCOTT

Ooh, cool. Can you sit by my phone and tell it not to ring? Bloody tax collectors...

ALICE

(Picks phone up)

Hello? Mom?

STRANGER

No, Alice.

ALICE

What? Who is this?

STRANGER

Oh, don't you remember me? From the cemetery?

ALICE

Oh. How did you know-

STRANGER

Alice, I think it's time you check up on an old friend.

ALICE

What? Okay, listen, this is getting a little creepy.

STRANGER

Alice, I think its time you check up on Garrett Miller. He could provide you with some valuable lessons.

ALICE

Hey, I don't know how you know all of this, but could you at least tell me your name?

STRANGER

Do you believe in angels, Alice?

ALICE

Listen, I'm hanging up.

STRANGER

Because you have a guardian angel, Alice.

ALICE

Seriously, are you some kind of stalker?

STRANGER

Visit 46 Larson Lane, Alice, in Southend.

ALICE

Why?

STRANGER

You'll find Garrett there, Alice. Goodbye.

ALICE

What? I -

(The phone clicks)

SCOTT

(Still looking at magazine)

Hey, Alice? Tell me, you think I'm hotter than David Beckham?

ALICE

(Referring to the strange phone call)

That's impossible.

SCOTT

Gosh, someone's feeling harsh.

ALICE

(Gets up)

Gotta go. I'll be back in a few hours.

(Leaving room)

Make yourself some English muffins.

SCOTT

Haha.

(Pauses)

So, am I hotter?

(Scene switches to Alice in the car)

(She has the address the stranger told her on the phone scribbled on a piece of paper)

ALICE

(Glances at piece of paper)

(Glances up at the street sign, nods)

(Turns the car)

(Scene cuts to Alice leaning forward, reading the street numbers)

ALICE

42, 44...

(Stops car)

46.

(Parks car on side of road)

(Scene cuts to Alice walking up the sidewalk)

ALICE

(Knocks on door/rings doorbell)

(Door opens to see a woman standing there [Lara)

LARA

(To Alice)

Hi, can I help you?

ALICE

I hope. I was told by someone this is where Garrett Miller is?

LARA

(Frowns)

Oh. Yes. Are you-

ALICE

A friend. From college. Alice Mackenzie.

(Reaches out her hands and shakes Lara's)

LARA

Alice? From state college?

ALICE

Yeah how did you...

LARA

It's me, Lara Jorgens.

(Rolls eyes)

Well, Miller now.

ALICE

Lara! From Massaque, right?

LARA

Yeah!

(Bursts into song)

We're always early

ALICE + LARA

Never late

So you better get used to us

Massaque!

The Massque is the dorm to be

If you're not us

You're green with envy!

ALICE

Wow, that was a long time ago. So you and Garrett tied the knot, huh?

LARA

(Smiles)

Yeah, seven years ago.

(Looks down at her feet)

So, uh, you said you wanted to see him?

ALICE

If I could...

LARA

(Exits her house, closing the door behind her)

Follow me.

(Walks towards her backyard)

(Scene cuts to the backyard, which Alice and Lara are entering)

LARA

(Points downward)

There he is.

(Scene cuts to Alice's point of view. There is a gravestone)

ALICE

(Frowns)

Oh. Oh, god. I didn't- I didn't know. No one... told me.

LARA

Oh, Alice, I'm so sorry. I thought you... knew. I'm sorry. I should have told you when you asked for him.

I just thought you were asking to see him... his grave.

ALICE

(Sinks to her knees, touching the grave)

(Looks up at Lara, her eyes slightly tearing up)

When?

LARA

(Crosses arms)

Um, a couple years ago.

ALICE

I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come.

(Gets up, starts walking away)

LARA

Alice, wait. Come in for a minute.

ALICE

(Turns around, sighs)

(Scene cuts the kitchen, Alice and Lara are sitting at the table)

LARA

Who gave you the address?

ALICE

Oh, no one you would know.

(To herself)

Or me.

LARA

What's that?

ALICE

Guess they forgot to mention something important, huh?

LARA

Well, not a lot of people know aside from close friends and family.

(A call comes from upstairs)

CASSIE

Mommy, my closet door is stuck!

LARA

(Looks towards stairs)

Sorry, I'll be back.

(Rises)

ALICE

Mind if I come?

LARA

Unless there's a law against it.

(Scene cuts to a bedroom. Alicea and Lara walk in)

(Scene pans out to show a girl [about 4 or 5 struggling with opening a door)

CASSIE

It won't open!

LARA

(Picks Cassie up, puts her on bed)

I'll open it, okay?

CASSIE

(Looks at Alice)

Who are you?

LARA

(Struggling with closet door)

Cassie, that's not very polite!

ALICE

It's okay!

(Sits down on bed with Cassie)

So, Cassie, it is?

CASSIE

Cassandra Marianne Miller.

(Sticks out her hand)

ALICE

(Shakes it)

Alice Jacqueline Mackenzie.

CASSIE

Like Alice in Wonderland?

ALICE

Yeah, except there's no giant bunny I'm chasing after!

CASSIE

That would be funny.

ALICE

Yeah, it would, wouldn't it?

CASSIE

So, why are you here?

LARA

(Warningly)

Cassie...

(Swings closet door open)

Got it! What did you want, sweetie?

CASSIE

Jack the elephant!

(Turns to Alice expectantly)

ALICE

I'm a friend of your daddy's.

LARA

(Tosses elephant to Cassie)

CASSIE

(Holding on to the elephant)

Oh.

ALICE

You know, you look like him.

CASSIE

You think?

ALICE

Spittin' image.

(Scene cuts to Alice and Lara walking down the stairs)

LARA

You're good with kids.

ALICE

What can I say? I was one.

LARA

Have kids?

ALICE

Uh... no.

LARA

(Walking into kitchen, pulling a bag of pasta out of the cabinet)

Really?

ALICE

I don't know if this is too personal... but-

LARA

(Filling a pan with water)

Shoot.

ALICE

Cassie- she isn't... she doesn't have what Garrett had?

LARA

(Puts pot on stove)

Oh. No.

ALICE

If you don't mind me asking... how?

LARA

(Leans against counter)

There's um, there's medication. To prevent yourself from getting it, and to make it safe to have kids. Have a husband?

ALICE

Boyfriend.

LARA

Is he...

ALICE

Uh, no. It's me.

LARA

Oh. I didn't know. From uh, from Garrett?

ALICE

(Nods)

LARA

Here, let me give you the name of the prescription.

(Grabs pen and notepad, starts scribbling something down)

ALICE

Oh, no, that's not necessary, really.

LARA

(Puts the piece of paper in Alice's hand)

Believe me, Alice, with the look I saw in your eyes with Cassie, you'll want it eventually.

ALICE

(Hugs Lara suddenly)

Thanks. For everything.

LARA

No problem, Alice, no problem.


	21. Chapter 21

TWENTY-TWO-YEAR-OLD ALICE, HOSPITAL

13 YEARS AGO...

(Scene starts with 22-year-old Holli, sitting in a hospital waiting room)

HOLLI

(Chewing on her nails as a doctor walks out of the room next to her)

(Jumping up, stopping the doctor)

(To the doctor)

Is she okay?

DOCTOR

She'll be fine, she just fainted.

HOLLI

Fainted? You can't tell me she just fainted and that's why she was rushed to the hospital!

DOCTOR

Listen, Miss, there's more to it than that, but I would like to take a look over her blood tests one more time, okay? I'll be back out to report it- to Miss Makenzie first.

(Walks off)

HOLLI

(Sits down in chair, sighs)

(The door to outside opens and Garrett rushes in)

GARRETT

(To Holli)

Where's Alice!?

HOLLI

She's in that room, Garrett, but they won't let us in there. What are you doing here?

GARRETT

The police busted me.

(Points to the door, where two officers are standing)

They were gonna take me right off, but I convinced them to let me see Alice first.

HOLLI

Garrett, just go in there. I'll guard for you, okay? Just make it quick, I don't want to be your freakin' puppy guard.

(Scene switches to inside the hospital room)

GARRETT

(Enters)

Alice!

ALICE

(Turns over in her bed)

Garrett?

GARRETT

Oh god, Alice, are you okay?

ALICE

It's the stupid drugs, Garrett, I know it! And the doctors know it, too. They're making me go to rehab, I just know it.

GARRETT

The cops busted me, Alice, this is supposed to be quick. Alice, I was so scared when I saw you lying there.

And I have to tell you something, Alice. I've got HIV, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before.

ALICE

What!?

GARRETT

Listen, I've got a while to live, Alice, a while. But just in case I don't see you again, I wanna say that you're my

best friend and I love you like a sister. I've gotta go, Alice, them cops are gonna kill me.

(Turns around, leaving)

ALICE

Garrett!

GARRETT

(Turns his head)

Yeah?

ALICE

I love you, too. "Brother".

GARRETT

(Smiles)

ALICE

Bye, Garrett. Good luck with the cops. And the HIV thing. Don't die on me, buddy.

GARRETT

I'll try not to. Good luck with rehab.

(Opens door and leaves)

(Scene cuts to the waiting room, the doctor walks by Holli)

HOLLI

(Gets up and follows)

I need to be with her.

DOCTOR

(Turns around)

If it's alright with her, Miss. It'll be a pretty hard blow for both of you, I think.

HOLLI

What do you mean!? She doesn't have cancer, does she?

DOCTOR

(Opens door, motions Holli in)

HOLLI

(Enters, stands next to Alice, who's facing the other way)

Alice.

ALICE

(Turns around)

Hey, Hol.

DOCTOR

Miss Mackenzie?

ALICE

Yes?

DOCTOR

I have the results of the many tests we took. Is it alright to share them with your friend in the room?

ALICE

(Holding Holli's hand)

Yes, definitely.

DOCTOR

Okay. As you know, Miss Mackenzie, you had many drug addictions.

HOLLI

What!? Alice!

ALICE

Listen, Holli, we'll talk about it later, okay!? Let the doctor say the rest.

HOLLI

(Grits her teeh)

DOCTOR

I'm not sure how to say this, Miss Mackenzie, but you are HIV positive.

HOLLI

(Stunned silence)

WHAT!?

(Leaps up, pointing to the doctor's clipboard)

No, you have to be wrong! Did you double check it, huh?

DOCTOR

We took many tests, Miss, I'm 100 sure.

HOLLI

No! You have to be wrong! It's not right!

ALICE

HOLLI!

HOLLI

(Whips her head to Alice)

Tell him he's wrong, Alice!

ALICE

(Silent)

HOLLI

Tell him he's wrong!

ALICE

(Whispering)

Garrett had it.

HOLLI

What?

ALICE

GARRETT HAD IT, HOLLI!

HOLLI

No, Alice! You and Garrett- you never...

ALICE

(Turns to doctor)

It can be transmitted through needles, right?

DOCTOR

If they're not cleaned properly...

ALICE

(Turns back to Holli)

Heroin, Holli.

HOLLI

(Shakes her head)

No...

ALICE

I'm sorry, Holli.

DOCTOR

Hey, listen, it's not a death sentence anymore.

HOLLI

(Tears running down her face)

Okay, I'll enjoy for the next ten years.

(Storms out of room)

ALICE

(Looks down at the floor)


	22. Chapter 22

SCOTT, ALICE AT BARN

(Scene starts with Alice opening her eyes in her bed)

(From Alice's point of view)

SCOTT

(Leaning over Alice)

Good, you're up.

ALICE

(Groggily)

Well, my eyes are open but my mind...

SCOTT

Good, let's go.

(Pulls Alice out of bed)

ALICE

(In her pajamas)

What? Where? I'm not even-

SCOTT

(Throws a set of closthes at Alice)

ALICE

(Catches them)

Dressed yet.

(Scene switches to Scott grabbing a set of keys off the hook in the kitchen)

ALICE

(Enters room)

What are you doing with my keys?

SCOTT

Putting them into the car ignition.

(Slings coat of his shoulders, throws Alice a sweater)

Come on.

(Opens door)

(Leaves)

ALICE

(Following reluctantly)

Where are we going!?

(Slams door)

(Scene switches to Scott getting into the driver's side of Alice's car)

ALICE

(Climbs into passenger's seat)

Seriously, Scott, what is going on?

SCOTT

(Turn around)

(The camera view is from Alice's point of view, and everything grows dark)

ALICE

Did you just tie a bandanna over my eyes?

SCOTT

Yep. Pete's.

ALICE

Pete?

(The scene switches to normal perspective as we see Scott driving the car and Alice sitting with a bandanna over her eyes)

SCOTT

My dog.

ALICE

You have a dog and you've been staying at my house for a week? Animal abuse!

SCOTT

He's staying with Jake!

ALICE

Jake?

SCOTT

My friend!

ALICE

Oh, right, him. My neighbor.

SCOTT

Yup. Anything else you want to interrogate me about?

ALICE

(Casually)

Oh, yeah.

SCOTT

What?

ALICE

WHY IS THERE A BANDANNA AROUND MY HEAD!?

SCOTT

Sorry, can't answer that. Just leave it on.

ALICE

Fine.

(Scene switches to the view of a barn/horse stable)

(View switches to inside the stables)

(We see Scott leading a still blindfolded Alice down the hallway)

(View switches to behind Scott as he stops Alice in front of a horse)

ALICE

It smells like crap.

SCOTT

You're close!

(Unties bandanna)

ALICE

(Looks perplexed)

Hey, it's a horse.

SCOTT

Not just any horse.

ALICE

(Turns to Scott, her eyes slightly widened)

SCOTT

(Smiling)

ALICE

(Turns back to horse)

(Looks the horse in the eyes)

It can't be...

(To horse)

Pluto?

(Pets his nose)

(Pauses)

(Hugs him)

(Steps away from the horse and strokes his back)

(To Scott, smiling)

How did you- how did you find him!?

SCOTT

I remembered the name you told me- Clint Moran- looked him up, gave him a call. He sold Pluto here to this barn a couple of years ago.

ALICE

But he must be- he must be 30 by now.

SCOTT

And still kickin'.

ALICE

Scott. That must have taken a lot of trouble.

SCOTT

(Shrugs)

Nah.

ALICE

(Runs to Scott, hugs him)

(Kisses him)

I love you.

SCOTT

And this barn's in Chester. It's only half an hour away from your apartment. You can come and ride him anytime.

ALICE

Thank you, Scott, thank you.

(Pets Pluto on the nose)


	23. Chapter 23

ALICE, SCOTT, HOLLI, JAKE AT RESTAURANT

TWO MONTHS LATER...

(Scene starts with Alice sitting at kitchen table, reading newspaper)

(Pete the dog sits beside her)

ALICE

(Turns to Pete)

What do you want, Pete? I already fed you.

SCOTT

(Entering kitchen)

Are you talking to my dog again?

ALICE

Kinda.

SCOTT

I made dinner reservations.

ALICE

Really?

SCOTT

(Buttoning his dress shirt)

Yeah, but it's a pretty formal place, so you might want to dress up a bit.

ALICE

That's so sweet of you.

(Rises from seat)

(Kisses Scott)

SCOTT

Now go get changed.

ALICE

What's the occasion?

SCOTT

Huh?

ALICE

Well, for making fancy arrangements.

SCOTT

(Shrugs)

Just felt like eating some fancy food.

ALICE

Okay.

(Walks out of room)

SCOTT

(Fumbling with the tie around his neck)

(Calling to Alice)

And you'll have to fix my tie after!

(Scene cuts to a restaurant)

(We see Holli and Jake sitting at a booth)

HOLLI

So...

JAKE

So...

HOLLI

Did Scott tell you why he wants us here?

JAKE

Uh... is that a trick question?

HOLLI

What?

(Camera pans to show Scott and Alice entering)

(They sit down next to Holli and Jake)

SCOTT

Hey, guys.

HOLLI + JAKE

Scott.

ALICE

Scott...

SCOTT

What, a man can't invite friends to a fancy dinner?

ALICE

(Looks at him weirdly)

SCOTT

(Passes a look to Jake)

(Turns to Alice)

Listen, honey, Jake and I are going to go...

JAKE

Pee. Yup, really have to pee.

SCOTT

(Widens eyes slightly)

Well, would have phrased it better, but okay...

ALICE

And you planned this ahead of time?

SCOTT

Yeah. You know, like girls always go to the bathroom together...

ALICE

Okay...

SCOTT

Be right back.

(Jake and Scott scoot out of the booth and walk away)

ALICE

(Turns to Holli)

Do you have any idea what's going on?

HOLLI

(Humming)

ALICE

Holli?

HOLLI

Oh, what's that, Alice? Sorry, didn't catch that. You know me, humming away.

(Humming)

ALICE

(Throws questioning look at her)

(Scene changes to Scott and Jake in a hallway)

(Jake takes a Walkie-Talkie out of his pocket)

JAKE

(Speaking into Walkie-Talkie)

Jake to Helen. Jake to Helen. Helen, do you read me? Over.

SCOTT

(Shakes head at Jake)

HELEN

Helen to Jake. Helen to Jake. Jake, you are an idiot. Over.

JAKE

(To Scott)

Ah, sisterly love.

(To Helen)

Okay, Helen, we are ready for the champagne. Over.

SCOTT

I thought we were going to go into the kitchen and get your sister.

JAKE

Yeah, but Walkie-Talkies are so much fun! Over.

SCOTT

You're talking to me, not the Walkie-Talkie!

JAKE

Oh, right.

(Scene changes to Scott and Jake sitting back down at the booth with Alice and Holli)

JAKE

Well, that was a relief. Over.

ALICE

Over? What are we, microphones?

JAKE

Nope, Walkie-Talkies.

SCOTT

(Punches Jake's arm)

(Smiles)

(Threateningly)

Isn't he just a knee-slapper!?

HELEN

(Walks over with a glass of champagne)

(Sets it down in front of Alice)

Here you go, Miss, your champagne.

ALICE

Um, excuse me? I didn't order a champagne.

HELEN

Oh, no, you did.

ALICE

No, I didn't.

(Looks at glass)

And... there's a ring in it.

HELEN

Oh, I'm so sorry. Can you fish that out for me?

ALICE

Uh... okay...

(Takes her fork and lifts the ring out of the glass)

(Shakes it off)

(Holds it out to Helen)

Here.

HELEN

Could you read it for me, too?

ALICE

Excuse me?

HELEN

I said, could you read it for me?

ALICE

I'm sorry, I don't understand...

HELEN

There's an inscription at the bottom of the ring. Could you read it for me?

ALICE

Um, okay...

(Turns ring over)

(Reading in a monotone voice)

Alice, will you marry me?

(Looks at Helen)

There I read-

(Eyes widen)

(A stunned look crosses her face, looks down at the ring again)

(Points to herself)

I'm Alice!

(Turns to Scott)

SCOTT

(Gets up from his seat)

(Gets down one one knee in front of her on the floor)

(Takes Alice's hand)

(Takes the ring)

Well?

ALICE

(Silent)

(Nods)

Yes.

SCOTT

(Puts the ring on Alice's finger)

(Gets up)

ALICE

(Hugs him)

(Kisses him)

SCOTT

Alice, I love you. And I wish I could spend the rest of my life with you, but I know we don't have much time. So I jumped on the bandwagon.

ALICE

(Tears running down her face)

Yes.

(Kisses him)


	24. Chapter 24

ALICE, SCOTT, WEDDING

(Scene starts with Alice's phone ringing)

ALICE

(Rushes to the table and picks up the phone)

Hello?

SCOTT

(Enters room)

Who is it, babe?

ALICE

(Holds hand up to silence him)

SCOTT

(Looks puzzled)

(Sits down in chair)

ALICE

(Sits down, also)

Um, are you sure?

SCOTT

(Pets Pete)

(Looks up at Alice)

ALICE

Okay. Okay. Thank you.

(Hangs up phone)

SCOTT

Who was that?

ALICE

You know that doctor visit I went to a week ago?

SCOTT

Yeah. Everything okay?

ALICE

That was the doctor.

(Looks down at table, then back up at Scott)

So, I know our wedding is supposed to be in June.

SCOTT

Yup. And it's January. Five months to go until you're Alice Ericson.

ALICE

Uh, maybe not.

SCOTT

What is it? Is everything okay?

ALICE

No, Scott. It isn't.

(Stands up, arms folded)

(Starts crying)

SCOTT

Alice...

(Stands up)

What's wrong!?

ALICE

It's AIDS now, Scott.

SCOTT

(Silent)

(Hugs Alice)

(Tears run down his face)

(Scene pans out on the two of them)

TWO DAYS LATER...

(Scene starts in a church)

(We see Melissa sitting in the front pew)

(We here the doors open and close)

MELISSA

(Gets up)

(Runs to Alice, who's standing in the aisle)

ALICE

Mom! I didn't know you'd be here...

MELISSA

Of course, honey. I couldn't miss my daughter's... eloping.

ALICE

(Smiles)

MELISSA

(Grabs Alice's face)

Honey, you look beautiful. And I'm staying in town after the wedding.

ALICE

Mom. You can't just live here.

MELISSA

Yes I can. I have spent too much time away from you, Alice, to lose you so quickly. I'm not leaving.

ALICE

I love you, Mom.

MELISSA

I love you too, bride.

ALICE

I miss Daddy.

MELISSA

I know you do, sweetie, I do, too.

(Scene switches to Holli walking up aisle, Jake alongside her)

JAKE

Hey, you look kinda hot.

HOLLI

And you don't...

JAKE

(Frowns)

HOLLI

Okay, I'll give you cute.

JAKE

(Smiles proudly)

HOLLI

(Reaches Alice and Melissa)

Hi, Miss Mackenzie.

MELISSA

Holli!

(To Alice)

She's the one who drove me over here, you know. I'll let you two talk.

(Walks off)

HOLLI

(To Jake)

Go.

JAKE

Oh. Right.

ALICE

Holli, I'm nervous.

HOLLI

You should be, you've never married anyone before.

ALICE

God, if Annabelle was here.

HOLLI

I miss her too, Alice, but I'm right here, okay? I-

ALICE

(Smiling)

Are you tearing up?

HOLLI

(Crying)

NO!

ALICE

(Hugs Holli)

(Sarcastically)

Thanks for the support.

HOLLI

(Wiping her eyes with a tissue)

No problem...

(Sticks her arm out)

Come on, bride, I'll walk you to the alter.

ALICE

(Loops her arm through Holli)

Thanks, you poor, unmarried soul.

(Scene cuts to Scott and Jake walking down the aisle)

(They stop)

JAKE

Okay, buddy, you can do this! Come on, you pumped!?

SCOTT

(Tugs at suit)

Yeah, I'm pumped!

JAKE

Really!?

SCOTT

No, truthfully, I'm about to piss in my trousers.

JAKE

Okay, but don't show it!

SCOTT

Oh, god.

(Looks at Alice up at the alter)

She looks gorgeous.

(To Jake)

Do I look hot?

JAKE

Oh, yeah.

(Silence)

Not that I would know...

SCOTT

Okay. Now or never.

JAKE

Shall we?

(Scene cuts to Alice and Scott standing at the alter)

(Camera shows Holli and Jake standing next to eachother beside the alter)

HOLLI

(Whispering)

What are they doing now?

JAKE

Vows.

HOLLI

Right... I was kinda falling asleep.

JAKE

Yeah, me too. Just woke up.

(Camera shows Scott putting a ring on Alice's finger)

SCOTT

Alice. The moment I met you I knew you were... different. Then I found your cell phone at the-

(Glances at priest)

place where priests don't go. That's was the first time fate seemed to bind us together. The second was when you and Holli had that catfight. The third...

we both know that. Alice, you are the only person I have ever fallen in love with. And you'll also be my last. And I'm fine with that. And some relationships that started out as quick as ours did fail. But ours didn't. Because we were meant to be. And now I'll use one of your famous phrases, Alice. 'Sweet Jesus, I sound like a Lifetime movie.'

ALICE

(Puts rings on Scott's finger)

Scott. I remember when I first saw you screaming a that guitarist like some crazy British buffoon. I thought you were an annoying slob. Which is why I punched you. And the cell phone incident... I beat you up again.

(Pauses)

You fight like a girl, by the way. Then... when you put your life into that trial... when you stood up for me at the coffee shop. I kind of... fell in love with you. I scolded myself. I knew it would be impossible to have a relationship with you. But it wasn't. Obviously. Because you are what I was looking for my entire life. And now I have you.

PRIEST

Well, not until he says "I do." So, with no further delay, do you, Scott Ericson, take Alice Mackenzie to be your lawful wedded wife?

SCOTT

I do.

PRIEST

And do you, Alice Mackenzie, take Scott Ericson to be your lawful wedded husband?

ALICE

I do.

PRIEST

Excellent. Kiss the bride now so I can have my lunch break.

SCOTT

(Kisses Scott)

PRIEST

Beautiful. Taco Bell, here I come!

(Skips down the steps)

JAKE

(Tears in his eyes)

HOLLI

Jake? Are you... crying?

JAKE

NO!

HOLLI

(Silent)

(Whistling)

(Jumps on Jake and kisses him)

JAKE

SWEET JESUS!

ALICE

(Looks down at them)

Well, that's an odd coupling.

SCOTT

Yeah, it is. Wife.

ALICE

Hey, husband?

SCOTT

Yeah?

ALICE

I had to get this dress a size bigger than when I first tried it on.

SCOTT

What's that supposed to mean?

ALICE

(Smiles)

(Lays her head on Scott's shoulder)

(Scene pans out)


	25. Chapter 25

SCOTT, HOLLI, JAKE, MELISSA AT CHURCH

11 MONTHS LATER...

(Cue "Amazing Grace")

(Scene starts with the aisle of the church Alice and Scott got married in)

(Scene cuts to the aisle floor, where a set of stroller wheels is rolling)

(Scene cuts to Jake and Holli sitting down in the front row, the stroller next to them)

HOLLI

(Lies her head on Jake's shoulder, crying)

JAKE

(Looking down at the ground)

(Jake looks back as the door open and Scott is standing in them)

HOLLI

(Lifts her head and nudges Jake)

JAKE

(Rises from his seat, walks down the aisle to Scott)

SCOTT

(Tears running down his face)

JAKE

(Pats him on the back)

(Tears in his eyes)

I'm sorry, buddy.

SCOTT

(Hugs Jake briefly)

(Scott and Jake walk down the aisle)

(Camera shows the bartender sitting in a bench, looking at Scott)

(Camera shows Jeremiah sitting in a bench, looking at Scott)

(Camera shows Lara sitting in a bench, looking at Scott)

(Camera shows Helen sitting in a bench, looking at Scott)

SCOTT

(Walks over to where Holli is sitting)

HOLLI

(Stands up)

(Hugs Scott)

SCOTT

(Rubs her back)

HOLLI

(Sits back down)

(We see Melissa enter)

MELISSA

(Taps Scott on shoulder)

Scott...

SCOTT

Mom.

(Hugs her)

MELISSA

You two were under amber skies, weren't you?

SCOTT

What?

MELISSA

Under amber skies. It's an expression I always used to use with Alice. It means, you two were special. Just like an amber sky doesn't appear every day.

SCOTT

Thanks.

(Releases her, she sits down next to Holli)

I think I'm ready.

(Nods)

(Reaches down to stroller)

(Walks to open casket)

(Kneels down)

(Crying again)

I love you, Alice.

(Leans forward, kisses her forehead)

HOLLI

(Standing behind him with baby)

Scott-

SCOTT

(Turns around)

HOLLI

I thought-

(Gives him baby)

SCOTT

(To baby)

Derek, there's your Mommy. And she loved you very, very much.

(Kisses baby)

(We see the "Stranger" standing above Scott and the baby)

BABY

(Bats at "Stranger")

STRANGER

(Smiles)

SCOTT

Derek?

(Looks up)

(There's nothing there)

Silly.

BABY

(Smiles)

END


End file.
